<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Fight For You by American_Apparently_Not</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781942">I'll Fight For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/American_Apparently_Not/pseuds/American_Apparently_Not'>American_Apparently_Not</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Battle of Hogwarts, Black Family Drama (Harry Potter), Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Non-Canonical Character Death, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, POV Remus Lupin, POV Sirius Black, POV Third Person Omniscient, Parent Remus Lupin, Parent Sirius Black, Secret Relationship, Severus Snape Bashing, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Tags Are Hard, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/American_Apparently_Not/pseuds/American_Apparently_Not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you were surrounded by crushing darkness, you'd reach for the light, wouldn't you?<br/>You'd protect that light, fight for it, even against those you love, wouldn't you?<br/>Because the alternative is the darkness. The alternative is despair. The alternative is not an option.</p><p>OR</p><p>What if Sirius had never gone to Azkaban? What if he'd married Remus and raised their godson together? It might have gone a little something like this.<br/>During the summer holidays before Harry's sixth year, a secret comes out. It threatens to split the family, and then the entire wizarding world. How will this affect Harry's fight against the forces of evil?</p><p>DISCLAIMER: All Harry Potter characters, locations etc are owned by J. K. Rowling and are part of the Wizarding World Trademark. I own nothing and am not affiliated with any of this. I make no profit off of this work and am in no way trying to claim these characters as mine. Plot and text are all originally mine, do not plagiarize.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdhdgfh/gifts">jdhdgfh</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm home!" called Remus, slinging the strap of his briefcase around the bannister as he walked through his front door. Hearing no reply, he frowned. "Padfoot?" Silence. Now Remus was worried. It was extremely unlike his exuberant husband to stay quiet at all, let alone not react to the sound of his dear Moony's voice. </p><p>Carefully, Remus took two steps forward and raised his wand. "Homenum Revelio" he breathed. The spell swooped through the house, revealing.... nothing. There was no one there. Perhaps Sirius was in his dog form? Impossible, the lovable mutt would be barking the house down if he knew his husband was home from work. Even more on edge, Remus crept slowly through the hall and into the dining room. There was a note on the table, with a few lines scrawled in Sirius' messy handwriting. </p><p>'Gone to Burrow. Harry missing. Back soon.' </p><p>Missing? MISSING? Their son was MISSING, and the mongrel hadn't even thought to send Remus a Patronus message about it? Not wasting another second, he marched to the large fireplace that dominated the living room and took a pinch of the green powder that resided in a jar on the mantelpiece. He threw this into the fire, stepped forward and cleared his throat. "The Burrow!" He requested, and immediately spun on the spot, disappearing from 12 Grimmauld Place, and reappearing a moment later, this time in the cosy dining room of the Weasleys. </p><p>"Remus!" cried Molly, jumping up from her seat. "We weren't expecting you!" </p><p>"No, I didn't send notice, sorry for the intrusion Molly." Even in states of anger and panic like his current one, Remus always insisted on unfailing politeness. "I'm on a quest to find my wayward husband. Apparently, he's lost our son." </p><p>Molly Weasley's face changed to an expression of concern and understanding. "Ah. He's upstairs with Harry. Ron's room." Nodding his thanks, Remus turned and began the ascension of the Burrow's thousands of stairs. Though he was not yet an old man, Remus' knees cursed the day stairs were invented. If he had still had that timeturner from school, he mused, he would have gone back and hit the inventor of stairs with a well-placed Full Body-Bind Curse before they could tell anyone about their idea. Shame he'd had to return it after he passed his 12 OWLs. </p><p>Although, he thought as he reached the final landing, if it weren't for stairs, he and Sirius would never have had that encounter in the under-stair cupboard on the fourth floor of Hogwarts Castle in sixth year. A quite delicious encounter involving tongues, Sirius' back and a Vanished pair of- hey was that a sob? He cocked his head to the left. Though near as good as the wolf, his human senses were still far more acute than that of your average witch or wizard. Yeah, that was a sob. And a sigh that sounded suspiciously like his Animagus spouse. Making his way down the hallway, he pushed open the final door, which was ajar, and found Sirius kneeling by Ron's bed, which currently contained the aforementioned Weasley and Hermione Granger sitting up, and, sitting between them, a blubbering mess of black jeans and even blacker hair that Remus judged to be his son. </p><p>"Um.... hello? Am I interrupting something?" At the sight of his son, Remus' anger had turned to concern and confusion. What part of 'Harry missing' involved Harry being in a friend's house sobbing his heart out? Sirius looked up and sighed again. </p><p>"Hey Moony." The man looked at their son before rising to a knee and standing to be on an equal level with Remus. At his husband's questioning face, he just shook his head. "I've no idea why he's like this. He'd been out all day then, just when I was getting worried, Molly floo messaged to say he was wandering the countryside crying and would I come and get him. What countryside, I didn't know, hence the note I left you." </p><p>"We don't know why either," Hermione spoke up, "he just turned up like this about a mile from Ottery St Catchpole. Ron and I found him when we were taking a walk together. We think he was trying to Apparate here but was too upset to do it properly. Either way, he's barely stopped crying since we got him here, which was about an hour ago." Ron just nodded mutely to confirm his girlfriend's tale of events. </p><p>Remus nodded to the two of them sagely, then turned to his husband. "We'd best get him home." </p><p>One floo journey later, Remus and Sirius eased their child onto his bed, where he sat motionless, staring at a blank wall. They waited for him to speak but within minutes it became apparent that wasn't going to happen. Sirius started getting antsy. </p><p>"Harry?" Remus could hear the worry in Sirius' murmur. Harry didn't react. </p><p>Remus stepped forward. "Harry, what's going on?" </p><p>A tear ran down Harry's right cheek. "Something happened." He finally whispered. </p><p>Instantly Remus' thoughts turned to Voldemort. But it couldn't be anything like that, or the whole country would be at war and Harry would be scared, not upset. No one could be dead, or Sirius would have heard even if he hadn't. </p><p>Harry sighed. "It doesn't matter right now. I just need to go to sleep." </p><p>Sirius looked like he was going to speak, but Remus grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Ok Harry," he said softly. "If that's what you need to do." Without another word, they left the room, quietly shutting the door behind them. </p><p>A pint of ice cream and two hours later, there was silence in the house and Remus judged that Harry had finally cried himself to exhaustion. He turned to his husband, finally able to speak about what had been bothering him. "Sirius?" His husband looked up from the other sofa, where he'd been trying to distract himself with a tiny toy Quidditch pitch with even tinier players that Harry had bought him last Christmas. </p><p>"Could we work on our communication skills, please?" </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>"Your note. It didn't exactly inspire confidence." </p><p>"What was I supposed to say? Harry's been found lost in the countryside? At least he was safe!" Sirius shrugged. </p><p>"Ah yes, wandering the countryside. Near his best friend's house. So, you write me a note making me think he's been KIDNAPPED OR SOMETHING." </p><p>Sirius winced. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what to say!" </p><p>"Well next time could it not be phrased as if You-Know-Bloody-Who might have taken our child?" Remus knew he was overreacting, but he had been on edge about Harry's future for years, and watching his son becoming a young man just exacerbated his fears about losing him. </p><p>"Ok." acquiesced Sirius. "Ok. Noted for next time." </p><p>Remus huffed. "Good." Then an object in the corner of the room caught his eye and he thought of the perfect way to distract themselves from worrying over Harry. He flicked his wand in the gramophone's direction and sweet slow music began playing. It wasn't Remus' favourite, but it beat Sirius' hardcore rock and scream any day. He stood, crossed the room, and swept into a bow in front of Sirius, who looked equal parts confused and amused. "Mr Lupin, may I have this dance?" </p><p>Now Sirius was giggling his head off, but he managed to at least nod. "Why yes, Mr Lupin, you may." </p><p>Remus hauled him off the sofa and into a waltz position, with Sirius' hand on his back and the other holding his, and Sirius' head resting on Remus' shoulder. There they stood, swaying to and fro, listening to each other's breathing and heartbeats.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After an hour or so, Remus heard footsteps on the stairs and directed his wand towards the gramophone, reducing the volume massively. As he pulled away from Sirius, their son came around the corner and paused in the doorway to the living room. Sirius turned, presumably to see what had interrupted their dancing, and held his arms out to Harry. Harry shook his head and spoke quietly. </p><p>"Can... can I talk to you guys about something?" </p><p>"Of course, Harry," replied Remus. "Come sit." He motioned for him to sit on the sofa beside where he himself had just sat down, leaving the other sofa free for Sirius to stretch out. This Sirius did, lying on his stomach with his chin resting on his crossed arms. Harry sat, too, though far less casually. They waited for him to say something. </p><p>"I...." started Harry, then stopped. A few minutes later, he tried again. "It's..." </p><p>"It’s ok, Harry," coaxed Remus gently. "Take your time." </p><p>"Well, the thing is...... you see......" </p><p>"Moony, were we this inarticulate at 16?" </p><p>"Yes, Sirius, and shut up." </p><p>Sirius shrugged and nestled his forehead into his arms, now with his eyes either closed or staring at the sofa seat. </p><p>"The reason... that I was crying today...." Without meaning to, Remus leant forward, desperate to hear what was wrong so that he could make it better. </p><p>Finally, Harry just gave up. "I'm bi." </p><p>Sirius lifted his head off his arms and let out a noise that sounded like half exasperated sigh and half amused laughter with a touch of relief in there too. "Moony." He said calmly. "Our son. The child of two flamboyantly gay fathers. Is having an aneurysm. Over our acceptance. Of him being a flaming bisexual." </p><p>At the ridiculousness of that idea, Remus had to laugh. But, knowing his child like he did, Remus knew deep down there was more to it than just Harry being a raging queer. </p><p>"It's not that" mumbled Harry. </p><p>"Sorry what was that, cub?" Sirius asked exaggeratedly. "You might have to speak up, I think we're going deaf in our old age!" </p><p>"I said it's not that. I knew you guys would accept that." </p><p>Sirius looked confused. "Then... what's the problem?" </p><p>Harry blushed. His entire face was red before he spoke, making his hesitant response simultaneously very Gryffindor and very un-Gryffindor. Finally, he answered. "I'm seeing someone." </p><p>"And?" </p><p>"And... I don't think you'd approve, that's all." </p><p>"Harry, whoever it is, we will love them," soothed Remus placatingly. </p><p>"Yeah," smirked Sirius, "love them like our own child, making it practically incest." He sighed. "My parents would be so proud." </p><p>Remus glared at the annoying Animagus. "Harry, you can tell us anything, and as long as they treat you right, we will treat them as one of the family." </p><p>Harry let out a snort that his father couldn't quite tell if it was in derision or amusement. "Well that's handy." </p><p>Now Remus was completely lost. "What's handy about us treating him like family?" </p><p>"Well..." said Harry, with the air of one ripping a plaster off an open wound. "He's kind of already family." </p><p>"Harry, with the greatest of respect, do you realise how little that narrows it down?" Sirius' eyes narrowed. "My ancestors were fucking every pureblood family from here to Durmstrang. At least give us a bit of a hint! Who are you emotionally invested in, other than Ben and also Jerry?" </p><p>Sirius laughed at his own joke and Remus looked at him, trying to discern the identity of this mystery significant other. A male, presumably around Harry's age, who almost certainly went to Hogwarts with him (since where else would he meet people), who was related to them in some way, and of whom Harry didn't think they'd approve. Oh. Oh. </p><p>"Harry." He said gently, trying to keep an accusing tone out of his voice. "Are you.... are you..." Remus couldn't finish his sentence. It was too awful. His son looked up at him and Remus saw the hurt and fear of rejection in his eyes. The rush of love he felt for his son at that moment cancelled everything else out and he was able to finish, albeit quietly. "Are you seeing Draco Malfoy?" </p><p>"WHAT?" roared Sirius, jumping up from his seat on the couch. "That pure-blooded, murdering, Death Eater?" </p><p>Harry's eyes flashed. "He will never. Be. A Death. Eater." In an instant he was standing, facing off with his dad while his father just sat there on the sofa, looking at the two of them with horror. </p><p>"OF COURSE, HE'S A DEATH EATER! HE'S THE SON OF LUCIUS FUCKING MALFOY!" </p><p>"And that parentage defines him?" Harry stared at Sirius, unblinking. </p><p>"Of course! That whole family is rotten to the core! Elitist, pureblood supremacists who'd rather none of us existed!" </p><p>Remus winced. He hated being reminded of how others in their society viewed his family. As a werewolf, he was already marginalised, but he'd pretty much hit the shitty discrimination jackpot as a gay werewolf from low background, married to the sole heir of one of the most elite pureblood families around, who had himself been rejected and disowned. Moreover, they'd adopted a child, a right that many believed same-sex couples should be denied. Sirius spared a glance of concern for his husband before turning back to his fury at their son. </p><p>Harry was livid, that much could be seen. "Draco is NOT the same as his father! He is a GOOD PERSON! But if we're judging by families, go ahead. Be a fucking hypocrite." </p><p>Sirius looked ready for murder. He spoke through gritted teeth, in a tone that promised danger. "Pick your next words carefully, Harry." </p><p>"YOU'RE A FUCKING BLACK, DAD. HOW MUCH MORE ELITIST, SUPERMACIST OR PUREBLOOD CAN YOU GET? THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO FUCKING TELL YOU." With that, Harry glared at Sirius, cast a vaguely apologetic look at Remus, and left, slamming the front door behind him. </p><p>Sirius made to go after him, but Remus, now somehow freed from the frozen position he'd maintained on the sofa, held him back. </p><p>"Let GO of me, Remus!" Sirius snarled. </p><p>"No! Think what you're doing! You just drove our son out of our house with your prejudice!" </p><p>Sirius looked like he couldn't believe his ears. "My prejudice? MINE? He's dating a FUCKING MALFOY." </p><p>"And I hate that too! But he's still our Harry!" </p><p>"He brought up my family!" At those words, Sirius collapsed back onto the sofa. He took a shaky breath, finally allowing his husband to see the fear and vulnerability that had caused such anger. Remus sat down and wrapped his arms around him, not speaking, just holding him for a long time. He knew how deep the scars went in Sirius when it came to the Blacks. Kicked out at 16 for a combination of being pro-Muggle, Gryffindor and gay, Sirius hadn't had any contact with his family for 22 years. Remus knew his husband hated almost all of his extended family, including the Malfoys, and was deeply ashamed to be related to them. It was out of order for Harry to have brought them up.</p><p>However, Remus couldn't help but admit their son had a point. Harry was almost 16 and had just been driven out of 12 Grimmauld Place (though not permanently, Remus desperately hoped) because of his dad's intolerance. There were striking parallels that he knew Sirius would see with a clearer head. But there wasn't time to wait for that head to clear. This time Harry really was missing. </p><p>He pulled away from Sirius, who switched his gaze from the wall he'd been staring at to meet Remus' eyes. "Look. I understand where you're coming from. I do! The Malfoys are part of Voldemort's inner circle. Even being friends with Draco could seriously endanger Harry." </p><p>Sirius cocked an eyebrow, as if wanting him to get to the point. "But" Remus persisted, "don't you think Harry will have thought of all that already? He knows the danger he faces and how many are relying on him. It's incredibly hard to gain his trust. So, Draco must have done something to prove himself to Harry. There has to be a reason that Harry would risk this!" </p><p>Remus could see a oh-so-familiar expression on his husband's stubborn face. The 'I-know-you're-making-a-good-point-but-I-refuse-to-admit-that' expression. He tried one last time. "Even if Draco doesn't deserve your faith, surely our son does?" </p><p>At that Sirius caved. Remus saw the change in his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. For a second, he'd thought that his family was being irrevocably split. Harry's relationship would take some getting used to for both of them, but this was a start. "C'mon. Let's go find our Harry."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry stormed out, tears blurring his vision and unable to form a coherent thought. He walked and walked, ignoring the bystander boomers' stares. Eventually he found himself in a park and sat down on a bench, trying to organise the mess that was his brain. It just wasn't FAIR.</p>
<p>Why did his life have to be so royally fucked up? First, his birth parents were killed, and he became the most famous person in the wizarding world all because of a stupid prophecy. Then he dealt with bullying all through primary school. Finally, when he got to go to Hogwarts, he was singled out by everyone as either a target or an icon. A new disaster every year.</p>
<p>First year, he had seen himself in the Mirror of Erised as he could never be - normal, unscarred, unremarkable in every way. Then Quirrell and Voldemort had tried to kill him. They had failed, which led to even more attention at school.</p>
<p>Second year, people had decided he was no longer a hero, he was a villain. The heir of Slytherin. The rumours hadn't been helped by the fact that he lived in the Black family house, adopted by a Black (though Sirius had been a Lupin for nearly 20 years). Dobby also kept trying to help him through maiming or serious injury, though apparently not killing. Then he'd had to drink putrid Crabbe-potion, fought a giant snake, saw Tom Riddle almost come back to life, and nearly died.</p>
<p>Third year it was announced Peter Pettigrew had escaped from Azkaban. Except oh wait, he'd actually escaped years earlier and no one had noticed, because the rat just slipped through the bars as soon as he got there. So, security had been tightened so much around Harry that he couldn't even talk to Ron and Hermione for three weeks. As if he had needed more separation from the rest of student body. Plus, Ron's rat Snuffles had died, that was kind of a bummer. Even worse, he had had to watch Snape's hatred of his dads spill over all year until Remus *somehow* got outed as a werewolf. Then there was the tiny matter of the Dementors and the kiss they had tried to give him while he and Hermione were looking for his father in the woods.</p>
<p>Fourth year was just a whole colostomy bag worth of shit. Entered into a dangerous competition that not even Ron believed him about, he'd faced a dragon, drowning and oh by the way he saw LORD FUCKING VOLDERMORT come back to life. Also something nobody believed him about. Pettigrew had murdered Cedric, something Harry still blamed himself for. And to top it all off, his awesome DADA teacher had actually been a Death Eater the whole time. Who then tried to kill him.</p>
<p>So, by fifth year he'd already escaped Voldemort 5 times, but no one would tell him why. Home had become the Order's headquarters, so it wasn't really home anymore, especially with Snape swishing around every corner. Umbridge. Need he say more? And his Dad had come so close to death. The Stupefy Bellatrix shot had left Sirius toppling towards the Veil, only to be yanked away and revived by Remus as Harry chased after the would-be murderer. Then afterwards, Dumbledore had finally told him and his dads the truth about everything. Why it had to be Harry. Why Voldemort had wanted his blood. Everything.</p>
<p>And during all of that, he was also figuring out that he was gay. So now he was going into sixth year, where did that leave him? All these tragedies and he had what to show for it? Nothing. Nothing... except.... he had everything. Aside from the colostomy bag, fourth year had also been amazing. It was the year Harry had found someone who truly made him feel normal and at peace. He grinned despite himself as he remembered.</p>
<p>
  <em>He'd been walking through the corridors at night, concealed under the Invisibility Cloak and scanning the Map for Filch or his infernal feline. Neither were anywhere to be seen, but something had caught his eye. In the Charms classroom, alone, was Malfoy. Curious, he'd gone to investigate. If he got into trouble for this, he'd never hear the end of it from Hemione. But if this was an adventure and he didn't pursue it, he'd never hear the end of it from Ron. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He had reached Flitwick's classroom, only to find the door slightly ajar and hear the slightly muffled sound of spells and explosions. Sidling into the room, he had kept quiet and looked on in growing amazement as Malfoy destroyed badge after badge reading 'Potter stinks'. Occasionally he had hurled one at a wall by hand, which hadn't done quite as good a job as a hex but had seemed to relieve some of his anger. Finally, after what had seemed like hours, only a small pile of badges had remained. With a flick of his wand, Malfoy had created a target not dissimilar from that of Muggle archery. He had picked up the badges one by one, sending them hurtling into the target with his wand. As he had done so, each badge was teamed with a word. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wonderful" (thud) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Fucking" (thud) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Potter" (thud) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"With your stupid" (thud) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hair" (thud) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"And stupid" (thud) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Scar" (thud) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>At that, Malfoy had been left with a viciously torn target and a floor littered with broken badges. He had Vanished the lot, then stormed out. Harry had watched him go, still invisible, in bewilderment. What was that all about? Why would he destroy badges he had helped create, not to mention ones that painted Harry in a bad light. Malfoy loved insulting Harry, didn't he? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The next night, Harry had snuck out of the dormitory again. He couldn't help it, too curious about what Malfoy could possibly be up to. Malfoy had once again been in the Charms classroom, but this time he had been destroying posters of Cedric, watching them burn one by one. Harry could have sworn he had heard Malfoy more than once mutter "not my Hogwarts champion". </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This one-sided viewing party had gone on for over two weeks, with Draco destroying various objects each night and Harry watching, for some reason unable to drag his eyes from the sight. Maybe it was the unusual vulnerability and catharsis Malfoy displayed when he thought no one was there, or maybe it was the vague, cryptic things he said to himself. However, Harry had eventually got so tired from all the late nights that he'd fallen asleep one night and not snuck out. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The next morning there had been a buzz among the students at breakfast. For once, it wasn't excitement about the recent first Triwizard task or the upcoming Christmas break. It was rumoured that, during the night, a student had single-handedly trashed every single portrait depicting Slytherins. In apparently unrelated news, a certain Malfoy wasn't at breakfast and hadn't been seen since Potions Class the day before. No official announcement was made about either matter. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Harry hadn't been able to concentrate all day. He had kept wandering off in his mind, to the point where Hermione had asked him what he was doing the middle of Charms Class. Looking down at his parchment, he'd realised that he'd written everything Malfoy had said during their nightly.... sessions. Written on the paper were various insults thrown Cedric's way, virtually hundreds of references to Harry's hair, quite a few muttered curses Harry had never heard before and the usual Slytherin spiel about purity of blood etc. However, Harry had also absentmindedly noted down the multiple monologues he hadn't at all understood: </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'A dragon, a phoenix and a snake walk into a bar. The phoenix is bitten by the snake and dies while the dragon cowers in fear. What kind of bar is it?' </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Dumbledore, Dumbledore. What the fuck, are you for? Keep him safe, or I'll die. And you'll never say goodbye. Watch out, it's Dumbledore.' </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>By the sounds of it, Malfoy was scared about someone being hurt, Dumbledore was somehow involved and was being useless and Fawkes and Nagini were maybe related? As best as he could surmise, Harry himself was also involved. And what was with all the stuff about his hair? It had often been the subject of ridicule at primary school but, other than Molly Weasley and his father, no one in the Wizarding World gave a shit what his hair looked like. Malfoy was obsessive over his own hair, did that extend to other people's hair too? That train of thought had gotten Harry nowhere. So, he gave up and went back to trying to silence his pigeon, ignoring the ever-pressing worry of how to work out the egg clue. </em>
</p>
<p>Harry smiled, remembering how clueless he had been. At the time he had just thought Draco had a weird new obsession with a part of him, like his scar in first year or Quidditch abilities in second. Draco had turned up later that day for Potions Class and the student who trashed the portraits was never caught. Harry had gone back to watching Draco every night. He slipped into Memory Lane again, recalling the times he nearly got caught and the night he actually did.</p>
<p>
  <em>The first time Malfoy nearly caught him was about a week after the portrait incident. Malfoy had cracked a joke to himself, comparing Pansy Parkinson to a love child of Quirrell's troll and a statue of the goblin rebel Ughtred the Ugly. Harry had chuckled along with him and realised too late that he'd forgotten his usual Silencing Charm. Malfoy had bolted upright from his seated position and looked around suspiciously. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Who's there?" He'd hissed. "Show yourself!" He'd done a thorough check of the classroom and the outside corridor and found nothing but had clearly been too freaked to carry on. He'd Vanished that night's victim, a poster of Krum previously signed by lipstick kiss marks and currently slashed to bits, and swept out in a manner much like his infamous godfather. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Malfoy hadn't returned to the Charms classroom for four nights. Harry had breathed a sigh of relief when he did, unsure why he was happy at his rival's return, but happy nonetheless. That night the victim had been an edition of the Daily Prophet, the front page dominated by Rita Skeeter. Skeeter's photo had suffered some rather meticulous (and severe) injuries in the destruction, including two ripped-off ears, a gouged eye and broken jaw. The moving picture had seemed most put out and looked frankly relieved to be removed from existence when it was eventually Vanished come morning. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After Christmas break, Malfoy returned to school just like everyone else, but it was a changed Malfoy. The emotional boy Harry normally saw on these visits was a tortured person now, scared rather than annoyed or proud. His mutterings were much less about Harry and much more about Voldemort or his father. Once, Harry even saw Draco cry. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The second time he had nearly caught Harry, Malfoy was destroying his father's letters. Too curious to resist, Harry had peaked over his shoulder. The Silencing Charm was in full effect, but that hadn't stopped a slight breeze fluttering the Cloak and tickling Malfoy's ear. The speed at which Malfoy's head had turned would have given an owl whiplash. Harry had yanked his head back and scarpered, knowing Malfoy would scour that room to within the edge of its life. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After that, Malfoy had changed his spot. Instead of the Charms classroom, Harry found him, after much seeking, in an unused room halfway up the Astronomy Tower. In lieu of a window, the room was enchanted to show the current constellations on the walls and ceiling. The first night Harry found Malfoy there, the constellation Draco was in full effect, shining from the heavens. Malfoy had snorted in derision at his namesake stars and had proceeded to destroy a collection of ancient-looking vases, presumably from Malfoy Manor. Once they were all dust, he repaired them and sent them off somewhere. Then he had turned and looked directly at the corner where Harry was standing. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Haven't your fathers ever taught you that staring is rude, Potter?"  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Harry had been rooted to the ground. Frozen in shock, he had watched as Draco - when had he become Draco and not Malfoy? - sauntered towards him. Draco had groped in mid-air for a second, clearly trying to find the Cloak, then let out a triumphant noise and pulled. Harry had felt the fabric pull through his hair as it was dragged over his head. Just like that, he had been left totally exposed while Draco held his Cloak with a victorious smirk. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Draco's first move had surprised him. He had thrown the Cloak back to Harry, who caught the soft folds of fabric in his arms. But Draco's second move had blown that right out of the water. Harry had only been able to watch, rendered mute by his Silencing Charm and immobile by shock, as Draco stepped closer to him. Suddenly the other boy leaned forward and connected their lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss. Harry had suddenly felt able to move but, instead of pushing Draco away, he had found himself stepping into the kiss, bringing his hands up to twist in the other boy's hair and pull him closer. When he had finally let go, both were panting and wore identical expressions of shock. Draco had been the first to react, coming to his senses, half grinning, then sweeping out of the room. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Harry had been left alone to contemplate what had just happened. He was far more surprised at himself than Draco. He was straight! Why did he get so enthusiastic kissing a boy? He had a crush on Cho Chang, for crying out loud! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Or... did he? He'd never looked at Draco, or any wizard for that matter, with lust in his eyes, but from just that one moment, Cho had paled into the background. Next to Draco and the feeling of his soft, smooth lips against Harry's, Cho looked almost as troll-like as Parkinson! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Harry had gone back to the dormitory, determined that it was all a dream, and everything would be back to normal when he woke up. Except he couldn't sleep. He had lain awake, very confused and had been forced to confront his feelings. He had had three options: 1) it didn't happen, 2) it did happen, and Draco was playing a giant prank on him or creating some trap, 3) it did happen, and Draco was serious. Though option 1 was tempting, he couldn't help but hope for the third, though it was a long shot. By the time the sun crested the horizon, he could no longer deny that it had happened and was resolved to talk to Draco about it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He'd watched the Slytherin table like a hawk all through breakfast. Draco had left the meal alone, and Harry had felt a strange thrill at this unusual behaviour, hoping that Draco had perhaps wanted him to follow. He had run after him, muttering excuses to Ron and Hermione. Eventually, panting, and frustrated, he had cornered Draco in an empty corridor on the fifth floor. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Alright Malfoy, cut the shit. What was that all about?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The blonde had raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "I'm quite sure I have no idea what you mean, Potter."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"And I'm quite sure," Harry had growled, "that you know exactly what I mean. What do you want?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Draco had given up the act. "Well, Golden Boy, I'm wasn't quite sure that you'd take the bait but here we are regardless." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Bait?" Harry had hissed, whipping out his wand and pointing it at Draco. "Is this some sort of trap? Some scheme for your father?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>At the sound of Lucius, Draco's expression had gone flat. "No, Potter, this has nothing to do with Daddy Dearest." His tone had been biting and the endearment rather sarcastic. Then his eyes had got back some of their emotion and hinted at deep anger and pain. "I'd have thought you'd figured that out already, since you've been privy to so many of my nightly sessions. Tell me, Potter, was it before or after Christmas break that you discovered my little hobby? No, wait, it must have been before. I recall you found one of my jokes about Pansy rather amusing. Am I right?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Harry's mouth had gaped open like a very unattractive fish. He had known Draco had suspected, but keeping note of memories that detailed? Who did that? Well, Draco, clearly. The blonde had smirked and stepped closer to Harry. "As for what I want, I'd have thought you'd figured that out too. I want you, Harry." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was the first time Draco had called him Harry to his face. It was the first time anyone had said his name with such normality. As if they were just two boys, two perfectly normal boys, meeting in a corridor. And yet there had been so much emotion in it. Emotion that Harry knew, somehow, was reciprocated, though he didn't understand it. He didn't have words for how he was feeling. Only actions. Before another heartbeat could pass, Harry leant forward and pressed his lips to Draco's. They had stayed there, bodies entwined against a wall, until a rather shocked cough had broken them apart.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It had turned out to be a slightly homophobic portrait of all things. Harry, who'd been expecting it to be McGonagall standing there or - Merlin forbid - Snape, had been so relived he started laughing. Draco had been mildly offended until he, too, located the source of the noise. At that point, the giggles had started and were only made worse by the portrait's affronted manner. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They'd made their way to Charms, sobering their faces and maintaining an appropriate distance for supposed enemy rivals. But nothing could have wiped away the glow that seemed to have taken up residence somewhere in Harry's large intestine.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And so had begun the most unlikely relationship in Hogwarts' history since that infamous weekend in Ibiza, where it was rumoured that Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin had both had a few too many Firewhiskeys. It hadn't been easy - Harry had hidden it from everyone for 2 months until Hermione had held him at wandpoint and sworn to Merlin that she'd hex his balls off if he didn't tell her what was going on and where he was always sneaking off to. Even then, he'd only said that he was bi, and he was seeing someone. He hadn't come out to Ron for yet another month, and when he did, the redhead's reaction hadn't been the greatest. Harry had deduced that his friend had written home about it by the Howler Ron received soon after. Molly Weasley had informed her son that intolerance was not going to be accepted in her house and that if he didn't apologise to Harry that very instant, "so help me Ronald Bilius Weasley I will turn your Christmas jumper into spiders!". Humbled and educated, Ron had apologised, and everything had been mostly normal again. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The final secret had been revealed at the end of Fourth Year. Draco had snuck into the hospital wing when Harry was alone and just held him for as long as he needed. They had talked, about the world and what this would mean for Draco's family and their relationship. Eventually they'd fallen asleep holding hands and had been discovered almost an hour later by Ron and Hermione. The two had been understandably shocked at the identity of Harry's boyfriend but hadn't let it bother them too much, as Draco had seemed so different around their friend. After they'd gone, Harry had expressed how much he didn't need his prize money and Draco had come up with a fine solution of giving it to the Weasley twins. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>During Fifth Year Harry had been under more scrutiny. With no interest in giving Rita Skeeter any material, Harry wasn't exactly inclined to come out to the whole world. Together they had kept it a secret, with Hermione and Ron covering for Harry's various absences while he snuck around in the Slytherin dorms. The Invisibility Cloak had come in real handy, as had the Marauders Map. Best. 13th. Birthday. Present. Ever.</em>
</p>
<p>Somehow, Harry would never quite understand how, they had managed it. No-one, aside from the four of them, and now his dads, knew about Draco, and only those six and the Weasleys knew he was bisexual. Somehow it hadn't leaked. Somehow it was still private. For someone who'd seen the press everywhere he went, for as long as he could remember, keeping a secret was a luxury. </p>
<p>He couldn't believe his dad's reaction. Actually, yes, he could. Sirius had always had a mental barrier against any mention of his extended family. Harry had just hoped that he would be more understanding. Love happened in strange places; Sirius should understand that! He thought Remus had received the news fairly well, though he honestly couldn't remember through all the rage. But Sirius had been mad. And that accusation. Those words that had hit like a knife to the ribs. Death Eater. </p>
<p>Perhaps on a different day, if wouldn't have hurt as much. Perhaps if Harry hadn't gotten a particular piece of news today, he would have seen his dad's point. Perhaps, if he hadn't held his sobbing love in his arms today while he tried to understand, Harry would still be at home. But it was today. And Harry had gotten news. And he had met up with his boyfriend, only to hear those words that he had never wanted to hear. </p>
<p>
  <em>"They're going to make me join." </em> 
</p>
<p>Draco had looked so scared. Scared of the pain, scared of his father, scared of the commitment to a cause he didn't believe in. But mostly he'd looked scared to lose Harry. They'd both known, since that day in the hospital wing, that eventually they'd end up on different sides. Harry forced to be the hero of the public's light; Draco dragged to the dark by familial obligation. They just didn't think it would be so soon. </p>
<p>Draco would take the Mark in a fortnight, it had been decreed. In a cruel Voldemort-style joke, the initiation ceremony was scheduled for the day of Harry's 16th birthday. Neither of them knew what Draco would have to do for the ceremony, but they'd agreed that he'd have to go through with it to keep himself safe. Once the war was over, Merlin willing, Harry would vouch for Draco and the whole thing wouldn't matter anyway. </p>
<p>The two boys had clung to each other, Harry trying to stay strong for Draco's sake. Once the Slytherin had calmed and returned home, however, the tears had been too much for Harry to hold back. Stumbling around, he'd attempted to Apparate to the Burrow, where Hemione was staying over the summer holidays, but apparently missed by a few miles. Apparition was a risky business anyway, especially since Harry was only allowed to do so at 15 due to his special status. He'd wandered round the woods for a while and happened to chance upon his friends. Opening his mouth to explain, he'd simply burst into tears and been unable to speak. They'd brought him back to the Burrow, sending word ahead to Molly, who'd contacted Sirius. </p>
<p>And then that stupid argument. He knew he'd been out of order, bringing up Sirius' family, but it was so hypocritical. He just hoped his dad would get over it, and hopefully the Malfoy thing too. Fingers crossed his father was talking some sense into him right now. </p>
<p>Something needed thought. The plan had originally been to shelter Draco at home if need be, but from his dad's reaction it didn't look like that would be happening. He had to talk to Draco again.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus turned to Sirius. "That's it. That's the last place I can think of." He sighed in frustration as he looked around the field. "We've checked every place Harry could be." </p>
<p>"I guess he doesn't want to be found." muttered Sirius, sliding his back down a tree trunk to sit amongst the roots. "I can hardly blame him." </p>
<p>Remus tutted. "Don't you start that self-loathing crap with me now, Mr Lupin. Had enough of that in Fifth Year." </p>
<p>Sirius snorted, not quite a laugh but at least with raised spirits. "I was quite a miserable wretch, wasn't I?" </p>
<p>"In all fairness, you were worried about your brother, alone with those hideous parents of yours." </p>
<p>Sirius looked at his lap. "Yeah, I was. And with good reason. They turned his head as soon as I was out of the picture." </p>
<p>Remus knew his husband still blamed himself for Regulus' turn to a Death Eater and eventual death. He sat down beside Sirius and took his hand. "Hey, you can't think like that. It wasn't your fault." Then his voice turned more playful. "Besides, you did have some good moments in Fifth Year. Remember Halloween? When you wore that big ginger wig and made me dress like Severus?" </p>
<p>Sirius chuckled. "Oh, that I do remember. James' worst nightmare: Lily Evans in love with Snape." He paused, considering something, then continued with a laugh. "A nice couple's costume, considering we weren't together at the time..." </p>
<p>"...even though James really thought we were." Remus finished, also laughing. He looked at the sky. "Merlin, I was such a confused little mess back then. In love with you, but in denial about it. Hiding my furry little problem, while trying not to be ashamed of it. Trying to stop you and Prongs hurting Severus all the time, even though I hated him too." </p>
<p>"A mess, " agreed Sirius, "but a hot one." Remus smiled and kissed him. Then he stood, offering a hand to assist the Animagus in rising. </p>
<p>As they strolled across the field hand in hand, Remus checked his mental list for the fortieth time. Anywhere he could have missed where Harry could be wallowing. Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade, checked and both unlikely given Harry's state of upset. He wouldn't want to be in public. The Burrow, checked. The various parks that Harry frequented during the summer, checked and all empty. Even the local Muggle gym, where their son sometimes liked to relieve stress, completely Harry-free. If he wasn't somewhere specific, he must have either been too upset and just walked until he got too tired, or he'd gone to meet someone. </p>
<p>Remus' thoughts suddenly ground to a halt. Oh. If he'd gone anywhere near a certain someone, there was no chance of them finding him. It was a risk to even try to look, in case they brought attention to Harry or to a boy who could potentially be in a more vulnerable position than even the Boy Who Lived. At least Harry was protected most of the time. If what he said about Malfoy not being a Death Eater was true, the boy could be in serious danger from his own family. Better to keep a low profile. </p>
<p>He tugged on Sirius' hand, forcing his husband to come to a stop. </p>
<p>"What's wrong Moony?" </p>
<p>"Nothing, I just... I think we should go home. Clearly, we're not going to find him, and I'd rather be there for him when he gets back then chase our tails all over the globe." Better to give this as a reason than what Remus suspected was the truth. No need to give Sirius more reason to go charging into Malfoy Manor. He'd only succeed on getting himself killed. </p>
<p>Sirius hesitated. "You really think he'll come home?" </p>
<p>"I really do." He meant it. Harry held grudges and would likely be wary of mentioning Malfoy around Sirius again, but he wasn't cruel. He would know they'd worry and wouldn't want to make them scared for him. Besides, where else would he go? Being the Boy Who Lived meant it was very difficult to walk down the street without being recognised. He was in danger anywhere that wasn't a house of the Order. And the best protected house was home. Rationally, Harry would know that, though he was generally ruled by his emotions. </p>
<p>Without another word, they twisted on the spot and reappeared back in their living room. Remus went to put the kettle on as Sirius collapsed into an armchair. Over the sound of boiling water, he heard snippets of different songs and realised Sirius must be flicking through the radio channels. He finally settled on some kind of shouty music just as the kettle finished. Remus poured a decaf tea for himself and a coffee for Sirius. Into the coffee went four sugars and an unreasonable amount of milk, basically turning the beverage into a warm, coffee-flavoured milkshake. His own tea he left black. </p>
<p>"'Member when you had a lip ring, Moony?" Sirius asked as Remus brought in the drinks. </p>
<p>He laughed, handing his husband The Mug of Undrinkableness. "That would be around the same time that you were wearing copious amounts of eyeliner, yes?" </p>
<p>"Yeah. That." Sirius agreed distractedly, sipping the concoction, and sighing in contentment. "God you looked so fucking sexy with that thing in your mouth." </p>
<p>Remus raised his eyebrows. "I was quite aware of your approval. You certainly bit it enough times." </p>
<p>"I was being appreciative!" </p>
<p>"Well, I can't say I wasn't a sucker for that eyeliner. Especially the gold one. Hot damn." </p>
<p>Sirius smirked. Then his face changed to a more thoughtful expression, contemplative and oddly out of character for him. "I can't believe we took so long to get together. All the way till Sixth Year?!" </p>
<p>Remus shrugged, sipping his tea. "Hard enough being ourselves as it was, didn't want to add gay to the list of labels we had." </p>
<p>"Yeah but, I was in love with you for so long and for some reason I was convinced you were straight." </p>
<p>"Look who's talking, Mr I-flirted-with-every-girl-I-saw!" </p>
<p>Sirius looked offended as he downed more of the pointless caffeine drink. "Not every girl! I'd rather be force-fed Voldy's Polyjuice potion than flirt with Gretchen Hobbes!" </p>
<p>Remus laughed. "Alright not every girl," he allowed, "but you can see why I was confused!" </p>
<p>"Yeah I know. Mostly a ruse to throw my parents off the extremely gay scent I was wafting." Sirius thought for a minute. "Looking back, it's surprising all the teachers didn't notice pretty immediately." </p>
<p>Remus laughed again, this time at his husband's naivety. Sirius looked confused, so he explained himself. "Oh, they did." </p>
<p>"What are you talking about?" </p>
<p>"Poppy and Minerva were shipping the two of us before James was!" </p>
<p>Sirius shook his head. "Now that is impossible. James shipped us right from the start!" </p>
<p>Remus shrugged, finishing his tea. "I noticed it when we were at school and it only got confirmed once I was part of the faculty." </p>
<p>Sirius looked confused again. </p>
<p>"Think about it, Padfoot. When you carried my bags after the full moon because I was too weak; when you took notes so I could keep up in Transfiguration; when I lit up whenever you came to visit me in the hospital wing. Poppy was betting on us eventually getting together as early as second year." </p>
<p>Sirius looked deep in thought for a few moments, then snorted and looked at Remus. "How about the 'completely hypothetical' question you asked Minerva about eating in Animagus form that time when I ate all the chocolate as a dog?" </p>
<p>"That works too." </p>
<p>Sirius snorted again, drained the last of his unspeakable liquid, then looked more serious. "Interesting that they figured it out before we did." </p>
<p>Remus nodded, putting down his mug and allowing Sirius to snuggle under his arm. "Interesting indeed."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>S NOT GR8. NEED 2 TK.</strong> Harry looked at his fake Galleon again, complete with coded message, before sticking it back in his pocket. Draco normally wrote back quicker than this. Harry could only hope his delay was caused by lack of proximity to his coin, rather than something more nefarious. Merlin forbid Lucius should ever find out where his son scurried off to quite so often.</p><p>Think of the devil, there it was. Heat flashed through Harry's pocket and he struggled to pull the coin out quickly enough. Draco's message was short. <strong>K. SS?</strong> Harry replied with a <strong>Y</strong>, then hopped to his feet, looked around to check for Muggles, and twisted in the air.</p><p>Wooden floorboards met his feet as he reappeared, and he wasted no time in striding to the fireplace. Fresh logs were already stacked up, it just took an Incendio charm to light them ablaze and give the drafty room some much-needed heat. Harry looked out between the boards on a window. Despite the summer setting, frost still settled on the highest branches of the trees surrounding him. In the distance, chimneys and puffs of smoke were visible from the charming town of Hogsmeade, but no living soul ventured past than the barbed wire that blocked off Harry's residence.</p><p>Once the haunt and home of the Marauders, the Shrieking Shack had become a safe space for Harry to be with the man he loved, away from the prying eyes of Hogwarts students or staff. Harry heard a noise behind him and turned to see Draco stepping of the fireplace. Without a word, the Slytherin wrapped his arms around Harry, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. His muffled voice came from the crook of Harry's neck.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>Harry made a face into Draco's hair. "S'not your fault."</p><p>"How was it with Remus?"</p><p>"Not awful actually. Honestly, I didn't see much of his reaction what with my dad's screaming." Harry felt Draco wince.</p><p>"That bad, huh?"</p><p>"Pretty much what I was expecting. Pureblood and all that crap. Not like he's pureblood or anything. Not like James was. Or Ron."</p><p>Draco seemed to hesitate. ".... just the pureblood stuff?"</p><p>Harry grimaced, then came clean. "There was also some mention of our friend and his supporters."</p><p>Draco stiffened and pulled away from Harry. He stood there, arms now wrapped around himself, clearly reliving that morning. Harry couldn't imagine how it must feel, knowing you had to swear allegiance to someone so evil and against everything you stand for, else all you loved would perish. He put a hand in Draco's shoulder. When it wasn't rejected, he turned the boy to face him and lifted his chin. "Hey. I love you. And I don't give two shits what anyone else thinks."</p><p>The Slytherin wiped away a traitorous tear before it could form and regained his composure. "You said you needed to talk."</p><p>"Oh, yeah. It was about the plan. I don't think it'll work if I can't even mention you at home, let alone shelter you."</p><p>Draco nodded. "Yeah, this could complicate things. I don't know if the backup thing will work either, Father's got very nosy and interfering lately."</p><p>Harry chewed his lip, thinking. "That could be problematic then if Plans B and C are both defunct. We both know how bad Plan A was."</p><p>"Indeed. Brainstorm time?" The two boys sat together on the floor in front of the fireplace and rethought their escape plan. Floo powder was mentioned, as was dittany, Polyjuice potion and the Burrow. Even dragons showed up in the conversation at some point, though Draco thought it too unrealistic. They talked for hours, obsessing over the tiniest details - anything to keep each other safe in a war where nobody was.</p><p>Eventually talk of war became too bleak, and Harry changed the subject. They spoke about the future they both dreamed of, in a world without Voldemort or prejudice or blood status. They would have a large house, not like the stuffy mansion Draco would one day inherit, but a farmhouse. There probably wouldn't be a farm - Harry knew Draco would never stoop to THAT level of Muggle habitation - but they would have plenty of room for a few pets and the other members of house. Harry wanted kids, loads of them, while Draco could have gone either way on the issue. All he really wanted was for Harry to be happy.</p><p>Before long, this topic was depressing them as well, as they both knew a future like that was a long shot, even if they both survived this war. Draco drifted off then, lying on the floor with his head in Harry's lap. Harry didn't blame him. It must have been an exhausting day for the blonde, physically and emotionally. He shuddered when he thought of the pain and suffering that might be lurking in Draco's future. Neither of them knew how Death Eater Initiation worked, but it couldn't be pleasant. Harry was pretty sure Voldemort wasn't a balloons and cake kind of guy. It didn't take long for Harry, too, to fall asleep. For once, he wasn't worried about seeing Voldemort in his dreams, as being around Draco always seemed to somehow muffle the Dark Lord's connection.</p><p>It was dark when Harry awoke, a thin line of moonlight shining through the cracks in the boarded-up windows. Momentarily panicking, he saw the head in his lap, remembered where he was, and relaxed. He glanced at his watch, and almost jumped, jostling Draco's head. Gently shaking Draco awake and explaining the time, Harry stood up, kissed his boyfriend, then stepped back. Draco, still bleary-eyed, walked to the fireplace and threw a pinch of the Floo powder from the mantelpiece jar into the dying embers. Harry watched him, already missing the blonde boy. He tried one last idea as Draco turned to face him.</p><p>"Well, if the worst comes to the worst, I can always Apparate you out of there."</p><p>"Only if you're alive." Draco murmured softly. Harry gathered him into his arms again.</p><p>"Hey. Don't think like that, okay? We're going to make it through this. Together."</p><p>"Promise?" Draco whispered.</p><p>"Promise." Harry confirmed, squeezing him tighter. He sighed and let go. "I guess I have to go confront the wolves now."</p><p>"You'll be fine. They love you."</p><p>"I know. And I love you."</p><p>Draco stepped backwards into the glowing green coals. "I love you too."</p><p>With a shout, he was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick Author's Note: (I know, I'm sorry) This chapter takes place pretty much simultaneously to Chapter 6, just from Remus' perspective rather than Harry's. </p>
<p>Also, WARNING! This chapter contains explicit gay sex. You can skip it if you want, there's nothing important to the plot, just pure smut.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus turned a page in his book on gemstone transfiguration and yawned. Usually books were a welcome distraction from the real world, but tonight this one was failing to even sustain a fragment of his interest. He put it down (with a bookmark in, of course) and stretched his arms out, squeezing his eyes shut. Instead of the air he expected however, he felt a lapful of wet-dog-smelling man fill his arms. Reflexively, he closed his arms around Sirius and tipped himself back until they were lying on their pillows. </p>
<p>"Say something nice." His husband murmured, words muffled by his mouth being obscured somewhere in the crook of Remus' neck. </p>
<p>"Hmm?" </p>
<p>"Say something nice. Help me stop worrying about Harry." </p>
<p>Remus thought back and all of a sudden had the perfect memory on hand. "Remember Christmas fourth year? Truth or dare?" </p>
<p>Sirius nodded. "We'd only just started dating." </p>
<p>"That's right. And James dared you to kiss the most attractive person in the room. You looked and me and you said my name. And I said "yes?". And you genuinely asked me-" </p>
<p>""How do I kiss myself?"" Sirius finished. Now they were both laughing. </p>
<p>"Oh, you were impossible." Remus sighed, still chuckling. </p>
<p>"Still am." declared Sirius smugly. "And you still put up with me." </p>
<p>Remus chuckled again, darker this time. "Oh, Mr Lupin I do a lot more than put up with you." He moved suddenly, so that he was straddling Sirius' lap. Sirius grinned, clearly very approving of the direction this conversation was taking. </p>
<p>Sirius' voice took on a sultry tone and he glanced at Remus' steadily tightening trousers. "And just what, Mr Lupin, do you think you're doing?" </p>
<p>"Putting - or should I say getting - it up for you." He rolled his hips into Sirius' and shoved him down so that his back hit the bed. </p>
<p>Unable to keep up the act, Sirius moaned, low and sweet. He bit his lip, clearly trying to suppress any indicators of how turned on that show of dominance had made him. Remus leaned down and crushed their lips together, tugging Sirius' shorts off as he did so. Sirius lifted his hips to assist in the endeavour, accidentally brushing their crotches together and causing both to groan with pleasure. </p>
<p>Breaking the kiss, Remus yanked Sirius' t-shirt over his head and immediately started a trail of kisses down his husband's chest. He'd barely gotten to the six pack, however, when Sirius pulled him back up for a kiss. </p>
<p>"This feels uneven." The man whined. "You're entirely too dressed." Remus smirked and sat up in his husband's lap to unbutton his shirt. He paused for a second as the fabric landed on the floor, taking in the scenery. </p>
<p>"Merlin you're gorgeous." He breathed. "I honestly don't deserve you." </p>
<p>Sirius huffed with laughter. "I'll remind you of that statement next time you-." </p>
<p>Remus prevented the rest of Sirius' jest with an enveloping kiss before gently nibbling his mate's earlobe. This elicited a series of whimpers from Sirius as he continued his wet assault downwards, occasionally nipping at areas of torso he knew to be particularly sensitive. Flicking his tongue out when he reached the navel, he blew a cool breath across the pale skin. </p>
<p>He looked up at Sirius' face, seeing the Animagus clearly couldn't take it much longer. Then he heard those glorious words. "Touch me Remus, PLEASE." Unable to resist such an invitation but still wishing to tease, Remus delicately took the waistband of Sirius' (very stretched) underwear between his teeth and slowly pulled them down, ensuring to scrape against the shaft just a little on his way. He was rewarded with a hiss for his actions. </p>
<p>With the main barrier out of the way, Remus could finally gaze upon his husband's full beauty. He wasted no time at all burying his nose in the thick bush of hair at the base of the shaft before drawing back and licking a long stripe up the underside. Sirius let out a strangled gasp at the long-awaited contact and Remus hummed happily. Wrapping a hand around the thick shaft, he gave it a few pumps while gently sucking at the sack behind. </p>
<p>Finally, too impatient to keep teasing him, Remus took the head of Sirius' cock into his mouth. The effect was immediate, as Sirius' hands flew to tangle in Remus' hair, and he began to moan in time with the bobs of Remus' head. </p>
<p>He traced his finger ever-so-lightly across his husband's ribs, not to tickle, but just as a ghost of a touch, making him beg for more. </p>
<p>And beg he did. Or at least, Sirius' version of begging. Which was to look Remus dead in the eyes and, with a strained voice, growl "Fuck. Me. Now." </p>
<p>Not one to deny his needy husband, Remus released Sirius' cock with a pop, gripped his hips and pulled him down the bed towards him. Grabbing lube out of the bedside drawer, he quickly gave himself a few pumps before aligning himself with Sirius' entrance. Remus gently pushed in, giving his husband time to adjust to the size. It was a wonder that after so many years, being with Sirius in this way still felt as good, if not better, than it did the first time. </p>
<p>Once Sirius squeezed his hand, indicating he was adjusted and ready, Remus steadied himself on the bed and slowly pulled almost all the way out, before moving back in, quicker this time. Soon he was moving at a brutal pace and Sirius' near screams were testament to his enjoyment. Sirius had said fuck him, and that's exactly what Remus intended to do. </p>
<p>At this rapid speed, it was clear neither man was going to last, and it wasn't long before Remus felt the tell-tale tightening signs. By Sirius' groaning, he was close too. Remus pumped him a few more times and then came unravelled, exploding in a moment of pure bliss. He felt Sirius go as well, the smaller man painting his own chest and stomach, and Remus collapsed, panting, onto the bed. </p>
<p>"Moony?" mentioned Sirius affectionately as they both tried to catch their breath. </p>
<p>"Mm?" </p>
<p>"You're a real poof. Just wanted to let you know." Sirius smirked and snuggled closer into his husband, wrapping himself round one arm. </p>
<p>Remus rolled his eyes so far back they went looking for Jupiter. "Oh no. I'm so glad you told me. I could never have guessed that I am a Homosexual™. It's almost like I am married to a man and literally just fucked his brains out." </p>
<p>Sirius snorted. "You love me, don't lie." </p>
<p>"I do." answered Remus easily. "So much." </p>
<p>With that, he drifted off to sleep, still wondering in the back of his mind when his son would come home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry stumbled as he Apparated into his room. After sneaking out a few times he'd gotten better at Apparating and Disapparating without his dads' knowledge. However, he still wasn't the best at staying quiet and there was nothing to be done about the loud cracking sound. He froze, hoping the noise hadn't woken them, but all seemed still. He kicked off his shoes and sat on his bed, thinking. </p><p>His plan with Draco was dangerous, but Plan B had been too. And Plan C. Don't get him started on Plan A. All had flaws, all involved a fair amount of risk. There was clearly no getting around that. What he wished there was a way of getting around, was his dad. </p><p>Deep down, Harry knew it was fear and worry that had driven his dad to such an extreme reaction. And those emotions came from love, it was just that in this case they were misplaced. Love had been such a huge part of his life; Harry didn't know who he'd be without it. Love had been what prompted Remus and Sirius to take him in in the first place. Love had been shown when Sirius taught him how to ride a broomstick and when Remus stayed up until 3 in the morning helping Harry with his homework. Love from his dads had raised, nurtured, and shaped him, while love from Draco was guiding and enlightening him. Most importantly, for 14 years, love had protected him. </p><p>Halfway through the summer of 4th Year, Dumbledore had paid Harry and his dads a visit at number 12 Grimmauld Place. Luckily, and rather conveniently, Harry thought, no one else had been at Headquarters that day. He'd listened in growing confusion, and amazement, as Dumbledore had monologued, answering every question Harry had ever had about his life, and some he hadn't even thought of. </p><p>Dumbledore had told them that, on the night he interviewed Sybill Trelawney for a position at Hogwarts, she had issued a prophecy. This had been overheard by someone - a Death Eater, Harry assumed - who had carried at least the first part of it back to Voldemort. The Dark Lord had apparently decided to kill Harry because of this prophecy and used Pettigrew to find out the Potters' location. He had killed James, then Lily when she defended Harry. </p><p>And this defence, this love, Dumbledore had told them, was the most crucial part. Lily's love for her son had created a magical protection that Voldemort, unloved as he was, could never have understood. So, when the Darkest wizard of all time had turned his wand on baby Harry, the spell had backfired. Lily's protection meant that it was Voldemort, not Harry, who felt the effects of the Killing Curse. So, he was shattered, reduced to almost nothing. What little that was left had only survived due to some kind of Dark magic and had fled in exile to an Albanian forest. </p><p>Dumbledore had known he'd be back someday. And in the meantime, he had to keep Harry safe. Unsure of Remus and Sirius' loyalties, what with the Potters having been betrayed, his first thought was to send Harry to his blood family. Voldemort would never have thought of looking for Harry Potter in a Muggle house. But when the two men had arrived, grieving and desperate to keep their godson, he immediately knew that this was the best place for Harry. Not only for his comfort, but also his protection. </p><p>Harry sat there, contemplating this protection. Again, it was all down to love. </p><p>For the love that Lily bore her son, the love that protected him from the Killing Curse, was the same love Remus and Sirius bore him. Lily had loved Remus and Sirius, just as they had loved her. And while Lily might still have had love for her difficult sister, it wasn't the self-sacrificing, unconditional, absolute love that now shielded Harry. Family was what you made it, not what you were born into. Lily had a loving family that had nothing to do with blood, and this was how the magical protection worked. </p><p>Dumbledore had explained that, not realising this, Voldemort had taken Harry's blood at his resurrection to break down his defences. This had worked to some extent, as Lily's connection and love for Harry was as his mother, and they shared the same blood, but it hadn't worked fully. So, while Voldemort could now touch Harry and curse him, he still could not kill him. Not while Sirius and Remus, those who Lily's love ran through, still lived. Obviously, they were not planning on correcting Voldemort, so the likelihood was he wouldn't find out until the end. When one of them lived, and one of them died, just like the prophecy said. </p><p>Harry hated that stupid prophecy. Not only had it meant his birth parents' deaths and almost got his dad killed in the Department of Mysteries, but it also didn’t even make that much sense. </p><p>The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.<br/>
Born to she who has thrice defied him, born as the moon is at its fullest.<br/>
And the Dark Lord will mark him, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.<br/>
And either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives... </p><p>"Vanquish the Dark Lord" was pretty obvious. Same with the next line - Lily had faced Voldemort three times and lived. Moon and mark him, again obvious. He was born under a full moon and of course he had his scar. Then it stopped making sense. What kind of power could he possibly have that the Darkest Wizard of All Time didn't know about? Also, what was this bullshit with surviving? Clearly the bit before meant that Harry would have to kill Voldemort, or vice versa, but they were both alive right now, so that last line seemed kind of pointless. </p><p>Regardless, Harry didn't trust the prophecy as far as he could throw it, and that glass ball had been pretty heavy. He was also confused by Dumbledore's logic on the whole love vs blood thing, but he was glad he hadn't been brought up with the Dursleys. He'd seen them once - Sirius had taken him to Privet Drive after an eight-year-old Harry had expressed curiosity in his mother's family. Petunia was a shrill, unlikable woman as thin as a stick insect, who seemed to have married an ignorant, ugly walrus and then given birth to another one. It had been equal parts disturbing and hilarious to watch the three of them, though Harry wasn't sure he would ever understand how such a small boy could be so very fat. </p><p>Yawning, Harry glanced at his clock. Crap. He only had a couple of hours before his dads would be up and he'd have to face them for the first time since the argument. Sliding off his clothes, he pulled the duvet over himself and tried to sleep, hoping for dreams not involving Snake-Face. As was often the case, he was disappointed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breakfast the next morning was frosty. Remus tried several times to engage Harry in conversation, but received only one-word answers, and Harry seemed to be ignoring Sirius altogether. Frustrated, Remus cornered him in the kitchen once Sirius had dejectedly gone upstairs. </p><p>"Look, Harry." He started, trying to keep his voice down. "I know that you're hurting, and I know that this is hard for you. But can't you see it's hurting your dad too?" Harry appeared to have taken a great interest in his feet and wouldn't meet Remus' eyes. He did, however, scoff a bit at his words. Taken aback, the werewolf rephrased. "Fine. I know that what your dad said yesterday hurt you and made you go look for Draco." Harry started at the name. </p><p>"H-how?" </p><p>"We looked literally everywhere else you could have been until I realised you were probably with him." Remus tried and failed to keep the bitterness out of his voice, and Harry's face hardened again. </p><p>"And so what if I was?" </p><p>Remus frowned, his tone softening. "So nothing. Who you spend your time with is entirely your choice, Harry. But we were worried sick. You didn't even come home until this morning!" Harry shrugged and Remus tried again to make him understand. "You are our pride and joy, Harry. You have filled our lives with so much light and yet you are in so much danger. Does it really surprise you that we were worried something might have happened to you? You're the Chosen One, for Merlin's sake." Harry flinched and Remus knew he'd hit a nerve there. Whilst he hated manipulating his son, the fact was that Harry had been very foolish, wandering around London with zero protection. </p><p>Finally, Harry looked up, though he seemed to be focusing on Remus' shoulder, rather than looking him in the eye. "Look, Pops, Draco is a good person. I love him. And I can't just forgive what Dad said, much less forget. He might be hurting, but I'm the one whose love is forced to be on a side he hates." His voice got louder and stronger as he got more confident in what he was saying. "I'm the one who has to be the Saviour of wizard-kind and fight a war I never wanted a part of. I'm the one who's either going to die or have to kill. And right now, I don't know which is worse." With that, Harry pushed past his father and walked up the stairs. Remus heard his bedroom door slam behind him. </p><p>He sighed and climbed the stairs to the third floor. What had once been Sirius' bedroom was now theirs. Walburga and Orion's was undoubtedly bigger, but Sirius had point-blankly refused to sleep in a room where his "bitch of a mother fucked her cousin", so that had been turned into a walk-in closet during the extensive renovations. He found Sirius in this closet, curled up in a ball amongst the winter coats. Correction, he found Padfoot. It was sometimes simpler for Sirius to just turn into his Animagus form when it came to feelings, rather than face them. Dogs, he claimed, were much less complicated than humans, and so it was easy to filter things out. </p><p>Remus sat on the floor and let the big shaggy Animagus rest his head on his knee. His hand began stroking the black fur absent-mindedly as he spoke. "What are we going to do, Padfoot?" </p><p>Padfoot didn't reply, probably because dogs can't form human speech. </p><p>Remus carried on. "He loves the boy. And I just don't know what to think. Is Harry safe, is Draco safe, is this house even safe?" Padfoot made a noise that was probably dog language for confusion. After all, Number 12 Grimmauld Place was almost certainly the most highly protected house in the country. Even after the Order had moved out 6 months ago, citing it being a too obvious location for Headquarters, the defensive spells and enchantments remained. Remus sighed. "I mean, who knows what Voldemort is planning. It could involve us; it could involve Hogwarts. Merlin forbid he finds out about Draco, or it will definitely involve him." </p><p>Padfoot whined. The idea of Draco betraying Harry was clearly his biggest worry. Remus didn't blame him; this whole business was risky. Draco could get caught, Harry could get hurt, Draco might be plotting with Voldemort. There were too many moving parts to this puzzle, too many unanswered questions. Remus suddenly had an idea. "Why don't we invite Draco for dinner?" </p><p>Sirius was so shocked he turned human again and sat up. "Invite him to dinner? Bring the Slytherin into our home? The viper to our bosom? How dangerous is that?" </p><p>"Not at all." Remus said in a reasonable tone of voice. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Think about it, Padfoot! Draco's here for two hours maximum, only sees the dining and living rooms, and doesn't learn anything whatsoever about the protective enchantments. Even if he is tricking us all and working for his father - which I REALLY doubt - he won't learn anything from actually being in the house that he couldn't get from Harry." </p><p>Sirius still looked uneasy. He started to speak, then stopped and looked at the floor. Remus lifted his husband's chin and looked him in the eye. "Look, I love you. And we love Harry and Harry loves Draco. That means supporting Harry in whatever he puts his mind to, including accepting Draco. I think this could go a long way towards regaining his trust." </p><p>At that, Sirius looked like he was about to cry. "But he won't even talk to me." He said, so quietly Remus doubted he would have heard without his werewolf senses. </p><p>"Then talk to him." He suggested. "He doesn't have to reply, you just have to make him listen." </p><p>Sirius nodded slowly. Then he leant his head on Remus' shoulder and just closed his eyes, blocking out the world for a few moments. Remus squeezed Sirius' hand and stood up, pulling the Animagus with him. There was no point sitting around when jobs around the house needed doing. The family inside might be cracking, but the wallpaper would not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"JAMES!" Remus awoke to the sound of screams. He looked to his left and saw his husband sitting bolt upright, rocking back and forth, chest heaving. He sat up and gently laid a hand on Sirius' shoulder.</p><p>"Nightmare?"</p><p>Sirius just nodded, still swaying. Remus couldn't see his face, but if he had to guess, he'd say Sirius' jaw was tight, with gritted teeth and tears on the verge of flowing from his bloodshot, stormy grey eyes. That was how he normally looked after one of his nightmares. Without a word, Sirius turned and buried his face in his husband's chest. Remus just held him, as he had done for many nights before, stroking his hair and whispering assurances that he was here, and it wasn't real. Except it had been real.</p><p>Remus knew because Sirius always had the same nightmare, one Remus often shared. Night after night they relived that horrific evening, the worst day of their lives. 31st October 1981.</p><p>
  <em>They'd known Voldemort was after Harry. On Dumbledore's advice, Lily and James had taken him into hiding and needed a Secret Keeper. But both Sirius and Remus worried that either of them would be obvious choices. Too obvious. And while they'd never betray their friends, wasn't it easier to just choose someone else rather than testing their luck against Veritaserum and Legilimency? So instead Lily and James had chosen Pettigrew. A spineless runt who'd never been significant and who would be of little interest to Lord Voldemort. Or so they thought. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because it turned out that Pettigrew was in fact very interesting to Lord Voldemort. So much so that he'd already been passing information to the Death Eaters for two years as a spy within the Order. Not that any of them knew that at the time. So spineless, pathetic, insignificant little Wormtail gave his master everything he wanted. And what he wanted was the Potters.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> That night, Sirius had gone to check on Peter in his hiding place. But no one was there. With no sign of a struggle, Sirius had grown suspicious and sent a Patronus message to Remus to meet him in Godric's Hollow. They had arrived to see the Potters' house in ruins. Sirius had sprinted in, Remus unable to hold him back. But Remus had lingered at the gate, afraid of what he would find beyond. So, it was Sirius' tortured howl that told him their best friend was dead. He'd gone in then, his Gryffindor courage prevailing at last and needing to support Sirius. He'd found his husband kneeling on the floor, cradling James Potter's corpse and weeping into their dead friend's chest. Unable to hold back his own tears, Remus had collapsed too, holding both Padfoot and Prongs, refusing to believe that one of them was no longer with him. They could have stayed there for hours, except one thing distracted them. A baby's cry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They had stared at each other, then sprinted up the stairs. In the bedroom, the sight of Lily's body had threatened to overwhelm Remus again and he faltered in his step, but Sirius had only had eyes for Harry. Stepping over to their godson's cot, he'd lifted the crying infant into his arms. Only then had Remus noticed the blood. On Harry's forehead was a freshly made cut in the shape of a lightning bolt. A symbol that would quickly become legend. Harry had quieted in Sirius' arms and, without the sound of his cries filling the air, they could suddenly hear heavy footsteps. The couple had looked at each other and a silent understanding passed between them. Keep Harry safe. At any cost. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rushing downstairs and leaving Harry in Sirius' arms, Remus had approached what was left of the front door. A large figure blocked out the crescent moon of the night. With his wand held high, Remus had prepared to strike- </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Remus?! Wha' are you doin' 'ere?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hagrid!" Remus had breathed several large sighs of relief. "Why are you here?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The big man had looked confused, but then his face cleared at the reminder of his mission. "Special instructions from Dumbledore. I'm ta take 'Arry to 'is uncle and aunt's 'ouse." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>At that, Remus' wand was up again. "I'm sorry Hagrid, but Harry's coming with us. We're his godfathers for crying out loud!" "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Us?" Hagrid had looked confused again, then he'd looked behind Remus' shoulder and seemed to understand. Remus had glanced back too, and saw Sirius coming down the stairs with a sleeping Harry in his arms and a wary expression on his face, obviously puzzled and scared as to why Remus was holding a friend at wandpoint. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>S</em>
  <em>irius had stepped closer to the two of them. "What's going on?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>He wants to take Harry." Remus had spat without lowering his wand from Hagrid's bushy beard. "Apparently Petunia-fucking-Dursley would be better for him than we would." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius' face changed from bewilderment to horror to contempt. "Tuney? A better parent?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hagrid had shrugged, keeping his eyes on Remus' wand. "Dumbledore's orders." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius had snorted. "Right. We all know what that's worth." He had stepped forward and pushed Remus' wand down with the hand that wasn't cradling Harry. "How about this. I came here on the bike. You take it, Hagrid, and we'll all go to Dumbledore with Harry." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remus had nodded curtly and finally sheathed his wand in his back pocket. He had taken one of Sirius' hands, while the other tightened around Harry, and they had twisted in mid-air, disappearing from that evil place. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When they had arrived at Number 4 Privet Drive Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were already waiting for them. The latter had looked surprised to see the couple while the former might have been but, if he was, hid it well behind a waist-length beard and tight expression. Remus had been expecting a fight to keep Harry, so was taken off guard when Dumbledore spoke. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>So, you'd be willing to look after him?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius had looked taken aback. "We're his family. We're all he's got." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dumbledore had nodded. Then his face turned even more serious. "Remus, Sirius, I want you to listen to me very carefully. That boy is going to have an incredibly hard life. He will need love and support but not to become so inflated with his own worth that he forgets the world. Don't tell him everything until he gets his letter. Tell him about our world and his parents, yes. But not how they died or why he didn't. Not until he's ready." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But Albus," Remus had been confused. "How did Harry survive? And what's happened to Voldemort?" He had barely noticed Minerva flinch at his brazen use of the name. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have theories. Nothing more than theories. But, if you'll forgive an old man's ramblings, I believe that Lily Potter may have died to protect her son." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well of course she did, she-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And this," Albus had interrupted, "may have cast a very powerful and ancient protection over Harry. I suspect that scar is the only remnant of an attempted Killing Curse that backfired and hit Lord Voldemort instead." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So... so he's gone?" Remus could hardly have objected to the hope in Sirius' voice. His husband had lost so much at the hands of Voldemort and his followers, it was obvious that he would delight in the dark wizard's fall. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes." Dumbledore had intoned gravely. "He is gone. But he will be back. And I suspect Harry's part in this is far from over." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>On that ominous note, they'd taken Harry home. There had been umpteen objections from the public since, from complaints that Harry was rarely seen in public to homophobes suggesting two men were unfit to raise the wizarding world's saviour. But 15 years later, he was still with them and loved. Though they'd kept their friends' memories alive and Harry now understood their sacrifice, it was clear he considered Remus and Sirius his parents. And he was their son.</em>
</p><p>As Memory Lane released Remus, he became aware that Sirius was no longer shaking, and his breathing was steadied. As his husband lay back down, snuggling into him, Remus wrapped his arms around him and swore for the millionth time never to let Sirius be hurt again. As they both drifted back off to sleep, Remus' thoughts were of a happier time, with baby Harry on a broomstick and their friends laughing and alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After almost a week of silent treatment from Harry, Remus could see that Sirius was struggling. The final straw came when they woke up one day with Harry gone and no note. Remus knew he was probably just with Draco, but owled around anyway in case anyone had seen him, cross with Harry for taking it this far. There was pain and anger over insults, and then there was this, which was just selfish and worrying. He wasn't too angry though, mostly just concerned for Harry's safety. </p><p>But while Remus stayed relatively calm, Sirius was a different story. He started panicking and crying, thinking he'd driven Harry out of the house entirely. Nothing Remus said could calm him. After hours of this and still no Harry, Remus finally snapped enough to lock himself in the bathroom and send Harry a Patronus charm. </p><p>"Look, Harry." He hissed, "this has gone too far. I know you are hurt. I know you are cross. But you are KILLING your dad right now. If you could see him now, you wouldn't be acting like this. We have no idea where you are, your dad is out of his mind with worry. Please, just come home and give him a chance." He sent it off with a heavy heart. He hated feeling partially responsible for this. If there was one thing they had failed at supplying Harry with, it was a thick skin. The slightest comment could blow him up on a bad day. He sat on the bathroom floor, wondering if his son was every coming back. </p><p>But the Patronus seemed to have done its job. Within half an hour, Remus heard the front door open and Harry walked in. He stepped into the living room, where the two of them were, only long enough to say, "I was with Draco", then moved into the hall. Remus heard his footsteps travelling up the stairs and his bedroom door close. Well, he didn't slam it, that was encouraging. And as his words weren't explicitly targeted at either parents, that was arguably the first thing he'd said to Sirius in over a week. </p><p>After a lot of cajoling, he managed to persuade Sirius to go upstairs and talk to Harry. Silently praying to whoever was up there that this didn't end badly, he sat back on the sofa and tried not to listen. For whatever reason, he felt that this conversation should be private, between Sirius and Harry only. </p><p>••• CHANGE IN POV ••• </p><p>Sirius breathed out heavily, trying to calm his nerves. He knocked. </p><p>No answer. </p><p>He knocked again, louder this time. </p><p>Still no answer. </p><p>He stared at the door and leaned in. Pressing his forehead against the wood, he let out another shaky breath. "Harry? Please. Let me in. We need to talk." </p><p>There was a slight rustle from the other side of the door, almost as if someone leaning on it had shifted slightly. He took that as mild encouragement. </p><p>"Ok maybe we don't need to talk. Maybe I just need to talk, and I need you to hear it, even if you won't listen. I love you. And I'm so sorry. And while I might not like the Malfoys, I have no say in your relationship and I should never have pretended otherwise. If he's who you choose, then I accept that and I will love him for your sake and cherish the both of you." The continued lack of response was starting to make Sirius desperate. "Please Harry. I don't know if you forgive me, but I just need to know that you still love me. I know I royally fucked up and I'm sorry." The tears were staring to fall. "I..... I just need my baby back. Please, Bambi?" </p><p>And at that pet name, the door finally cracked open, revealing green eyes red from crying, and Harry Potter fell into his dad's arms for the first time in far too long.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry didn't think he'd ever been this nervous. Exams? Chill. Breaking rules? Whatever. Facing Voldemort? A walk in the park compared to how he currently felt. It seemed ironic that in a life so littered with danger, his biggest fear was introducing his boyfriend to his parents. </p><p>He'd been shocked that Draco had even agreed to have dinner, given Sirius' initial outburst and his boyfriend's reluctance to cause any more fractures in Number 12, Grimmauld Place. But he had readily agreed and would be arriving any minute now. Remus was running around frantically inside, getting everything ready and wanting it all to be perfect, while Sirius was offering unhelpful suggestions on how he could calm Remus down, probably to distract himself from what was about to happen. Harry, meanwhile, was waiting on the dark front porch, wanting to have a moment with his boyfriend before the chaos descended. This was partially to prepare Draco, though he knew a lot about Harry's family anyway, and partially for Harry's own sake. </p><p>So many things could go wrong tonight. Sirius could burst out with another one of those Death Eater comments; Draco could use one of those words he'd been trying to stop using but sometimes slipped up on; Remus could accidentally mention a sore spot. It was all so risky. Plus, Harry didn't quite know how to process how quickly this had all gone. First Draco was a rival, then an enemy, then a secret and now openly his boyfriend? He didn't blame his dads for not seeing it coming, it sounded like some terribly written love story ripped off an original piece. </p><p>A whoosh of air interrupted his musings as someone on a broomstick landed three feet away. The figure dismounted and walked across to him, revealing wind-swept blonde hair and a nervous grin as they stepped into the light from the living room window. He was wearing a white shirt and black jeans, with a smart-looking jumper over the top for warmth on the broom ride. Clearly Draco was trying to make a good first impression. Harry met him halfway, reaching up to cradle the blonde's cheek. </p><p>"Hello love." Harry said, smiling. They kissed briefly, before Harry pulled away and buried his face in his boyfriend's chest. "You don't have to do this, you know." He mumbled hopefully, his words muffled by the fabric of Draco's jumper. He felt, rather than heard, Draco's huff of laughter. </p><p>"Yes, I do." Draco hooked a finger under Harry's chin and pulled his face up to meet his eyes. "It's pureblood tradition to meet the father - or, in this case, fathers - of the bride before the arranged marriage takes place." </p><p>Now it was Harry's turn to huff. "What makes me the bride?" He complained. </p><p>"Why, your natural beauty, of course." Draco was grinning properly now, his gleaming teeth on show with mirth in his eyes. Harry blushed. </p><p>"You know which one's which, obviously." His mind was back in his fathers. Draco nodded. "Sirius likes to think he's tough but is really just a soft marshmallow on the inside. Remus is quieter, but more discerning, so that might be a bit disconcerting during dinner. He can kind of guess stuff just by observing you. It's weird. But neither can do Leglimency, I promise." The nerves were back in Draco's eyes, but he gave a weak smile at Harry's attempted joke. </p><p>"I can do this." He stated, sounding like he was almost trying to convince himself more than Harry. "I can do this." </p><p>"Well, we might as well get on with it." Harry said, turning to open the front door. Draco caught his arm and he looked back at his boyfriend, whose face had gone serious. </p><p>"I love you." Draco said earnestly. "Whatever happens, remember that." </p><p>Harry gave a small smile. "I love you too." Then he pushed open the door and beckoned Draco inside. </p><p>Remus waiting in the hall to welcome their guest. He shook Draco's hand with a warm smile, unnecessarily introducing himself. Sirius stood behind him, slightly in shadow, but moved forward to also shake hands. Harry saw he seemed to have noticeably stronger grip than normal. Remus broke the awkward silence, ushering them all into the dining room, where silverware was laid out on the mahogany table. </p><p>"Can we get you anything to drink, Draco? Pumpkin juice, Gillywater, Butterbeer?" He asked, clearly trying to put himself at ease as well as their guest. </p><p>"A Gillywater would be great, thanks." answered Draco. </p><p>"Harry?" </p><p>"Pumpkin juice, please." As his father bustled off to the kitchen for the drinks, Harry shot a quick glance at his dad, who was sitting across the table from them. </p><p>"So," Draco began. "Harry tells me you're really into motorcycles." </p><p>Sirius' eyebrows raised in surprise, as if shocked that a Malfoy would trouble himself with matters of Muggle transport. "Yeah." He finally answered. "Yeah, I've got two out back. A Triumph Tiger 110 and a Vincent Black Shadow." </p><p>This meant absolutely nothing to Harry, who had never much cared what type his dad's old bikes were, but Draco looked fascinated. "A Vincent Black Shadow? They stopped making those in 1955, didn't they? When did you get it?" </p><p>Sirius looked mildly impressed. "My uncle bought it in July 1955. One of the last ones produced, I reckon. Went to me after he died. Top speed of 125, with a 998-cc engine and a compression rate of 7:3:1." </p><p>If Sirius had been trying to jargon Draco into confusion, it hadn't worked. The blonde asked a couple of complicated sounding questions, and before long the two had launched into an animated discussion on backbone vs cradle frames. By now utterly lost, Harry was grateful when the arrival of Remus with drinks halted the conversation. As he sipped his pumpkin juice, he heard Remus ask Draco about school. </p><p>"I enjoy the subjects," Draco answered easily, "but some of my housemates can make for poor company. Most of them, really." Harry tensed. This was a sticky subject. Draco looked serene, however, so Harry tried to make himself relax. </p><p>"Do you have a favourite?" Remus inquired, clearly trying to avoid talk of Slytherin or anyone from it. </p><p>"Potions." Draco smiled, and looked at Harry. "Not your favourite by a long shot, is it babe?" Harry shook his head mutely, wondering how it hadn't all gone wrong yet. Draco carried on. "I quite like Transfiguration, too, but Potions will be more useful after Hogwarts, I dare say." </p><p>"Do you have a plan after you leave school?" asked Sirius, who looked almost approving following that motorcycle chat. This was thin ice, too, Harry thought. Who could say what would happen after school when the future was so uncertain? Draco had an answer, though. </p><p>"I'd like to be a Healer." </p><p>Sirius choked on his Firewhiskey and had to be banged on the back by Remus so he could catch his breath. Once he'd gotten his voice back, Sirius blurted. "Forgive me if I'm mistaken, but I can hardly see Lucius Malfoy allowing his only son to work at St Mungos!" </p><p>The atmosphere changed instantly. Harry braced for the explosion, but Draco's voice was surprisingly calm when he spoke, though his words were forceful. "I don't much care what my father allows or doesn't allow. His way is not mine and has not been for a long time." He looked Sirius in the eye, then Remus, and addressed the elephant in the room. "I know you both had reservations about this relationship but I'm thankful that you trusted Harry and myself to make the right decisions. I swear, as long as I live, no harm will come to your son." </p><p>Harry thought that was a bit dramatic, and unrealistic given Voldemort and all, but he was still touched. That was his Draco, selfless and kind with a flair for the drama. Interestingly, he shared that trait with Sirius. Being a drama queen must run in the Black family. </p><p>Just then, a timer went off in the kitchen and Remus left, returning with the night's starter, French onion soup. The meal was one of Harry's favourites, and he eagerly tucked in, as did Draco. Sirius, whose usual fare varied from takeaway to cereal to massive chunks of meat, was slightly more reluctant but he eventually started eating. </p><p>Afterwards, Harry couldn't remember why he had ever been worried. Having engrossed Remus in a discussion on magical beast rights over the main course (Steak and potatoes), he then made both Harry's dads laugh hysterically with a joke about Herbology. By the time dessert was finished (Vanilla Panna Cotta), it was clear Draco had charmed the entire household. Harry sent him off with a kiss at the door, following an open invitation from Remus to pop by whenever he liked. </p><p>"Well wasn't that a relief" Harry sighed aloud. </p><p>"You chose well son." smiled Remus. "That boy's something special." </p><p>Sirius nodded, and Harry was so happy he thought he might burst. Finally, everything was looking up for the first time in a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After all the recent drama, it felt nice to be back to normal again. Admittedly, their version of normal was probably more fun than other families. Sirius' idea of fun pranks involved hair dye and buckets of water, while Remus was happy with regular old jinxes. Harry liked both magical and Muggle pranks, so you were equally as likely to try to pick up your wand and have it start tap dancing, as you were to find a whoopie cushion on your seat. </p><p>In the week running up to the first day of school, Harry was fretting over a stupid argument he'd had with Draco. Remus was patiently listening, while inwardly rejoicing that Harry already felt comfortable enough to do this with them. It was one thing to talk about your boyfriend with your dads, but it was another thing entirely to complain about your boyfriend and trust it would not turn into a fight. </p><p>"We just couldn't agree on anything today." said Harry, frustrated. "It started off reasonable, 'cause I was worried about his dad again, and then it turned into the most ridiculous stuff! Who argues about their favourite flavour of Sherbet Lemon? It's SHERBET LEMON! The flavour is literally in the name!" He flopped onto the sofa. "That has to be the stupidest argument anyone has ever had." </p><p>"Oh, I don't know, Harry. Your dad got in plenty of stupid arguments at school." </p><p>"Remus I am mortally offended!" exclaimed Sirius, pressing a hand to his chest as if to cover a fatal wound. "I did no such thing, nothing of the sort, zip, nada, nil. I was a model student!" </p><p>Remus snorted without looking at his husband. "Sirius, you once tried to kick someone out of the Gryffindor common room for being too short." </p><p>"And? Are you suggesting I was wrong for wanting to protect my fellow Gryffindors from a dastardly midget? Who knows what house they could have been from! I was performing important disciplinary measures!" </p><p>"You didn't even know who it was." </p><p>"Of course I did! I have incredibly high facial recognition ability!" </p><p>"They had their back to you." </p><p>"I'm sure my actions were still justifiable!" </p><p>"Sirius, it was Professor Flitwick." </p><p>Sirius paused. "Oh. I forgot about that." </p><p>Remus snorted again. "He was there to pick up homework from you that was a month late, but he stopped to chat with some first years. So, you being the lovable idiot you were, you ordered him out of the common room on account of, and I quote, "being too fucking small". You're lucky you only got detention!" </p><p>Sirius scrambled. "Well... I still insist that I was protecting our house integrity and upholding the appropriately set rules!" He beamed, as if proud of himself for remembering so many of what he called "Moony-words". </p><p>Harry interjected for the first time. "Dad, weren't you not even a prefect?" </p><p>"So?" </p><p>"So, you literally didn't have the authority to kick someone out even if you'd had an actual reason?" </p><p>Sirius thought for a second, then pouted. "You two are ganging up on me. No fair." With that, he left the room, missing both the chuckles and the high five between Remus and their son.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>14/9/96</p>
<p>Hi guys</p>
<p>How are you doing? Bet it's quiet at home without me. Made it to Hogwarts safely and thankfully with no house-elf interference. Lessons are going well; we haven't had Snape yet though so I'm not looking forward to that.</p>
<p>We start Quidditch practice next week, trials are tomorrow. I'm quite nervous for the trials - Wood was the best Keeper we've had in years, and the best Captain. How am I supposed to replace him?</p>
<p>First Hogsmeade weekend is in a month - Dad do you want those Acid Pops from Honeydukes again? Let me know if you do and I'll send them with Hedwig and my next letter.</p>
<p>Dumbledore's apparently going to give me special lessons this year, I can only guess that they'll be something to do with Voldemort. Not really looking forward to that, but whatever. Hopefully, it won't be too bad. Is there any news about the Order?</p>
<p>Write to me soon!</p>
<p>Love, Harry</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>21/9/96 </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hello Harry </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thanks for your letter, good to know Dobby is out of the way and safely working. Hopefully, he's keeping Kreacher busy too. It's not that quiet here actually, your dad's more than making up for any silence caused by your absence. He's decided that he's going to completely rework the basement as his new hobby. Taking all bets that he doesn't last more than a month.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> Honestly Moony, you have no faith in me. Wotcher Cub, cheers and yes please to the acid pops. I will forever be annoyed that the Honeydukes in London stopped selling those. Stop worrying about Quidditch, you're a natural just like James. He was a fine Captain; you will be too. Relax about Snivellus, he can't be much worse than last year and if he is, pop us an owl and I'll come by and hex his ears off.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sirius you can't just go around assaulting Hogwarts professors. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Says who? </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Ministry of Magic for one, me for two. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ah. Oh well, if Snivellus gives you any trouble, just imagine him as a scrawny teenager hanging upside down in the air with his pants on show. That image always cheered me up in boring lessons. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>SIRIUS! Anyway, Harry. There is news. Obviously, we can't say anything in a letter, in case it gets intercepted, but everything is fine. We're safe and content, everyone we know is too. In fact, we just went to the Burrow last week for a couples' board game night with Molly and Arthur. It was more fun than it sounds, I promise. The lessons with Dumbledore sound interesting, keep us updated - carefully, of course. You haven't said anything about friends, how are they all? How is your special friend, in particular? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lots of love, Dads</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>18/10/96</p><p>Lol Dad, stop stealing Pop's quill. Acid Pops are enclosed, don't eat them as Padfoot again, we know exactly how that worked out last time.</p><p>Quidditch trials went much better than expected, some sore losers obviously, but Ron got on the team! And so did Ginny! New beaters aren't quite Fred and George level, but they can hit a Bludger and that's honestly all I care about. First game in a fortnight versus Hufflepuff. I haven't seen Kreacher at all, but I guess you don't normally see the house elves around Hogwarts.</p><p>Ron and Hermione say hello, they're both good. My other friend is ok, too. Everything's a bit complicated now we're back at school, but we're finding some time for each other. Snape's teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, can you believe it? I can't believe I forgot to tell you last time. The lessons aren't actually too bad, although he seems just as unenthusiastic teaching this as he was with Potions. No one knows why Dumbledore finally gave in, but he doesn't seem to be telling me any time soon. Our private lessons have started, and they are.... interesting. I can't say much more in a letter, but they are certainly not what I expected.</p><p>Have you given up with the basement yet, Dad?</p><p>Love to everyone, Harry</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>28/10/96 </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>My dearest darlingest Cub, </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thank you for that extremely vague ending. That did not leave me confused at all. Dumbledore's a bumbling idiot if he's let that moron teach DADA. "Has his reasons" I bet. Of course Snivellus is unenthusiastic, that's his whole thing! Grumpy, boring, nerdy overgrown bat with greasy hair and a big nose.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> Sirius, please try and have some respect for the Hogwarts faculty. Also, "darlingest" isn't a word. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Well it is now. And Cub, I am very offended. Do you not have any faith in me, either? Of course I have persevered in my heroic and selfless mission!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>No, he hasn't, he gave up on the third day, after making a huge mess I might add.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Remus. He might hear you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>This... this is a letter, Padfoot.... Never mind, I'm not even getting into why that's so wrong. I'm very glad you're doing well, Harry. Give our love to all your friends - <span class="u">all</span> of them. I will try to keep your dad away from the Acid Pops when in canine form, thank you for the reminder, but it's not the easiest feat in the world. Good luck against Hufflepuff and yes, Sirius, I'm sure Dumbledore has his reasons for keeping the lessons private. Love you Pup. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alright, I convinced him to go to bed. His transformation was a bit rougher than normal this month, we don't know why but it's nothing for you to worry about. We're safe and well, and so is everyone else. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lots of love, </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dad</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4/11/96</p><p>Hello again, it's your favourite son :)</p><p>Well, we won the first match! 110 - 260, it was really close until the Snitch. Puts us in second in the house cup though, so that's good. Ron and Hermione are happy and healthy and send their love. Pops, are you doing okay?</p><p>Hogwarts is a bit.... weird lately. I haven't seen my friends outside of Gryffindor in nearly two weeks, and there seems to be a lot of inter-house tension. I don't know what's happening, but it doesn't feel right.</p><p>I've had more lessons with Dumbledore and that seems to be progressing well, though again, they're not what I expected. I can't really talk about it in a letter, but could you meet me in the common room next Monday at 4am? Then we talk much more easily.</p><p>Let me know, and we can talk. </p><p>Lots of love,</p><p>Cub</p><p>P.S. Dad, not a word about how I'm also technically your least favourite son.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>9/11/96 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Morning Cub </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes absolutely we will be there, it will be great to see you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> That's odd to hear about Hogwarts, though it's a reflection of what's happening elsewhere too. With Voldemort back and gathering strength, many people are getting scared. I wouldn't worry about it yet though, even the most powerful wizard on Earth couldn't amass enough of a following in a year to cause any real trouble. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm fine, my latest transformation was a little rougher than normal, but it's nothing to worry yourself about. I've had worse. I have certainly had better, but I have had worse. Your Dad's just fussing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Good to know Hermione and Ron are still going strong. I hope the house tension isn't affecting your special friend, how are they? And how is Hagrid, you haven't mentioned him at all!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> Congrats on the Quidditch, Bambi! Bet it was an awesome catch of the Snitch by Gryffindor's awesome new Captain, the awesome Harry Potter. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Is Snape giving you any more trouble? Sometimes I really wish I'd turned him into something slimy when we were at school together. Oh well, there's still time. He's probably egging on the Slytherins to build up this house weirdness. We'll talk about it on Monday, but it might just be a whole load of nothing. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyhow, I have to get back to clearing out the basement (yes, I am carrying on, despite the slanderous accusations of your father). Love you very much, Cub, and we will see you on Monday. Fuck, that's bloody early. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dads</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry paced nervously in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was ten to four, his dads weren't even expected yet let alone late, but he couldn't shake this sinister feeling that something was wrong. He started counting painting to distract himself, but quickly grew bored. Finally, after nearly wearing a hole in the carpet, he heard a pop from the fire and turned to see two heads sticking out from the embers. </p><p>He grinned despite himself. Kneeling down to look at the familiar faces, he noticed Remus did look much more gaunt than usual. Clearly that "slightly worse" transformation had been far nastier than his dads were letting on. "Hi guys!" </p><p>"Hello Pup," chuckled his dad. "Already up at this time? Shouldn't you be in bed?" He winked. </p><p>Harry smiled again. "I had to pick a time when no one else would be in the common room." </p><p>Sirius frowned. "Moony," he announced, "our son appears to think we are convicted criminals. Are you ashamed to be talking to your fathers in a Hogwarts fire, Harry?" He winked again, so Harry would know he wasn't really mad. </p><p>"Of course not. I just wanted a private word, you know, face to face and all that." </p><p>"Yes, we understand Harry." said Remus warmly, "but we should be quick. I don't want you tired for your lessons in the morning. You wanted to talk to us about something?" </p><p>"Right." Harry focused and shook himself out of the silly grin he was wearing at seeing his dads again. Hogwarts was amazing and truly a second home, but he did miss them quite a bit. "It was about two things really. Dumbledore's lessons, and....." </p><p>Remus frowned, seeming to notice the hesitation, but Harry ploughed on before he could say anything. "Basically, every Saturday evening I've been going to Dumbledore's office, we talk about something, and then he sends me on some weird mission. It’s different every time." </p><p>"The mission, or what you talk about?" Interjected Sirius. </p><p>"Both." Hardy answered. "The first time we talked for three hours about rare forms of Dark Magic and then he sent me with a note to Professor Sprout, asking for a Fanged Geranium and a vial of diluted Bubotuber pus. Then I had to take that to Snape - in the middle of the night, mind you - wait, and then bring Dumbledore back some kind of potion from Snape. Like I said, it's weird." </p><p>Remus and Sirius looked almost as puzzled as Harry felt. Then there was a sudden flash of clarity across Remus' face. "Harry," he started carefully, "Professor Dumbledore hasn't been injured at all, has he?" </p><p>"Yeah, he has. His right hand's all burned and shrivelled, he has to use his left hand for his wand. Why?" </p><p>Remus looked to be contemplating something. "Well, Fanged Geraniums and Bubotuber pus are both common ingredients in healing potions. I wouldn't be surprised if Severus was making him some to help with his hand. Hopefully, he recovers soon." </p><p>"I don't think he will, that's the thing." Harry said urgently. His dads looked shocked. "He's been seeming weaker. Like, basic magic is draining his energy. He almost never comes to the feasts because he can barely do the stairs. This is supposed to be the most powerful wizard of all time!" </p><p>Sirius and Remus both looked worried. Finally, Sirius spoke. "We'll hope for the best, anyway. That's all we can do, short of forcing him to St Mungos. What else has he had you do, Cub?" </p><p>Harry thought. "One time we talked about my mum, and her sacrifice. Then I had to get a memory from Slughorn, although he gave me a couple of weeks to get that done." </p><p>"Slughorn?!" said Sirius incredulously. "Gave me the creeps, that one. Tried to 'collect' people. He got Regulus and was always complaining that I wasn't in Slytherin so he could never "finish the set". I felt like a Muggle tea set or something. I imagine he's trying to collect you too, Harry? You'd be the shiniest one in his whole collection, damn magpie." Their son nodded. "What was the memory?" </p><p>"It was back when he taught Voldemort as a kid. Voldemort asked him about something - a form of Dark Magic, and he didn't want his answer seen. So the version he gave Dumbledore was doctored, and I had to get the real one. It wasn't easy." </p><p>"But you managed it?" Asked Remus, a note of pride in his voice. As far as he was concerned, Hogwarts and indeed all faculty should be respected, until they came in the way of his son's progress. He was a very academically supportive parent, always ready to help with homework, while Sirius was more likely to throw you a Chocolate Frog and tell you to quit worrying about it. </p><p>Harry nodded again. "I got the original one. It didn't make much sense to me, but Dumbledore was happy." </p><p>Remus looked thoughtful again. "You mentioned two things. What was the other?" </p><p>For this, Harry sat down in front of the fireplace. He didn't think he could cope with the emotional strain as well as the physical ache of his knees. He rested his forehead in his hands. "Its... its Draco." He spoke into his palms, knowing his dads could hear. "We haven't broken up or anything, he just seems to be really stressed. He's lost weight, he's getting loads more owls from his father, he isn't sleeping." </p><p>"How do you know he isn't sleeping?" inquired Sirius curiously. </p><p>Harry's face flushed. "We've... slept together," he admitted. "Not like that!" he hastened to add, as his dad looked like he was about to either crow or swear. "We're not there yet. We've just been seeming time together and fallen asleep. And normally he falls asleep right away, but he hasn't been recently. I can still feel him tossing as I drift off. Plus, it's really hard sometimes to wake him up." Now his whole face was burning, like a bizarre audition to be the next Weasley sibling. </p><p>Remus looked sympathetic. "This must be incredibly stressful for him, Bambi. Draco's probably under a lot of pressure from his father and living two different lives would take its toll on anyone. He's going to need your support." </p><p>Harry nodded. "I've tried talking to him about it, but he always just says he's fine." </p><p>"Keep at it." his father advised, "he'll appreciate it whether he shows it or not." Harry nodded again. </p><p>Just then, there was a flash of light and the whole room seemed to shake. Harry jumped up, gripped his wand, and looked around. </p><p>"What is it, Cub? What's happening?" Sirius looked worried. </p><p>"I don't know, it was like there was an earthquake directly inside the castle!" Harry crossed to the window, where light was still poking through, and pulled open the heavy velvet curtain. His heart dropped. His breath froze. Green light streamed into the room as he could barely hear his dads' questions. Floating above the Astronomy Tower was the Dark Mark. He sprinted back to the fireplace as his scar started throbbing. "There's a Dark Mark." He blurted, and his dads' expressions changed to horror. "Something's happened. You've got to get the word out. Signal the Order, get anyone you can. I think Voldemort's coming!" His dads nodded, bravery and fear in their eyes. "I love you." He said, quickly, and ran out of the common room. A quiet hiss told him the fire had been extinguished. </p><p>Tearing up the stairs, he came to the dormitory. Shaking the others awake, Ron first, he told them what he'd seen. They all struggled out of bed to the window to see it themselves and woke up with a jolt. Now there was something else there, too. A small group of people were gathered at the bottom of the tower. They couldn’t hear anything from this distance, but the figures almost looked joyous, throwing their heads back in laughter. Only one type of person could be that happy under a Dark Mark. Death Eaters. </p><p>Harry and Ron exchanged glances and sprinted together down the stairs and out of the portrait hole. They passed bleary-eyed first years, shaken awake by the movement of the castle, and confused fifth-years who yelled "Harry! What's going on?". </p><p>They didn't stop for anyone. Within minutes, they had run out of the castle and into the grounds, adrenaline kicking in like nobody's business. They wheeled around in the direction of the Astronomy Tower, taking out their wands as they reached the area and slowed to a walk. There were still people there, but it seemed a different, larger group, much more diverse in age and size than the group before. And these people weren't happy. There were screams, sobs and echoes of "no.... NO!" </p><p>Heart thudding, Harry approached, and realised they were all gathered around something. People looked up their grief and moved to let him pass. Suddenly all eyes were on him, and he started dreading what he would see when he reached the centre. Finally, the last person moved out of his way and his eyes met the grisly sight. He fell to his knees. </p><p>Lying spread-eagled at the foot of the Astronomy Tower, limbs sprawled at unnatural angles, and glasses hanging off one ear, was Albus Dumbledore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was numb with shock. His limbs had gone stiff, and he could barely crawl over to the fallen headmaster. He fell across the body, clutching it to him and sobbing great oceans of tears into the corpse' chest. He was still warm, but so different. How could this stiff body have been a living, breathing wizard only hours earlier? How could a man who had be so vital to so many people, suddenly be gone?</p><p>Outside of his grief, he was just barely aware of other's reactions. It was clear from the frequent screams that more and more people were joining the crowd and seeing the grisly sight for the first time. Two reactions stood out to him particularly, even as he kept his face buried in Dumbledore's robes: a quiet, broken choking that he somehow knew was Professor McGonagall, and an ear-splitting bellow he attributed to Hagrid. Soon, it seemed like the whole school was there, seeing their headmaster dead on the ground. He heard snatches of whispers, a thousand different voices asking what was going on or sharing information.</p><p>"Death Eaters. I saw them from my window."</p><p>"Death Eaters? At Hogwarts?"</p><p>"They ran towards the forest!"</p><p>"I heard Snape was with them!"</p><p>"Snape?"</p><p>"Snape!"</p><p>"....always thought he was odd..."</p><p>"There was someone else too."</p><p>"I heard it was Malfoy."</p><p>What? No. No, not Draco. Please. It couldn't be.</p><p>"Malfoy!"</p><p>"Malfoy?"</p><p>"Malfoy."</p><p>If Harry had thought he couldn't feel any worse, he was wrong. At the sound of his beloved's name being shouted over and over, his stomach plummeted, and his heart cracked. There had to be a mistake. It couldn't be. Please. PLEASE.</p><p>After a while, Harry could never have told anyone how long, he felt a hand on his shoulder. A light touch and a hint of perfume told him it was Hermione. "Come on Harry," she whispered. "Come away, now. There's nothing you can do for him." Harry was completely numb, partly from cold, partly from grief, mostly from horror. Draco couldn't have done this, surely? He had nothing to do with this. It was all a big mistake. But if that was true, where was he? Draco was nowhere around him; he'd be able to pick up that silken voice over the whole school's hushed chatter.</p><p>Gently, Hermione and Ron tugged him off the headmaster. He slowly stood up, pausing for a second as he felt something hard, and removed a flattened scroll of parchment from Dumbledore's robes. He dimly became aware of the dispersing crowd, Professor McGonagall ordering the students and teachers alike to the Great Hall. Of course, she was now acting Headmistress. She came over to them, looking like this murder had aged her fifty years. "Mr Potter. Miss Granger. Mr Weasley. To the Great Hall, please. I have some announcements to make."</p><p>Slowly, assisted by his friends, Harry made it to the Hall. It was packed, every soul in the castle in this one room. Literally every soul - even the ghosts were floating nervously above their heads. Professor McGonagall left a gaggle of teachers quietly talking and stepped onto the High Table. "If I could have your attention, please." She called, her voice hoarse. Most of the noise died down, thought there were still many weeping.</p><p>"This-This is a huge loss." McGonagall started, stumbling over her words slightly. "Professor Dumbledore was a good man, and a p-powerful wizard." With what looked like great difficulty, she straightened her face. "But we have no time for grief now. We have reason to believe we are under attack, and it is my priority to get you to safety." She indicated to her right, where a roaring fire had been lit. "This fire will transport all students to a safe house, via Floo Powder." Harry instantly knew what place she was referring to. One of the Order's many safe houses, it was a huge underground room that could easily fit a thousand people, with a gigantic fireplace to boot. That must be where she was sending the students.</p><p>McGonagall was still talking. "Professors Sinistra, Trelawney and Vector, along with Mr Filch and Madam Hooch, will escort you to the safe house and remain to defend you if necessary. Please form a huddle in your year groups and we will send you off one by one."</p><p>A large group of scared-looking first years left, the fire glowing green. The second years followed, and the third. Not all of them, though, Harry noticed, as McGonagall had to come down and force smaller children, who were intent on staying, to go through the fire. A hand shot up.</p><p>"What if we don't want to leave?" yelled Seamus Finnegan. "What if we want to stay and fight?" There was a cheer at his words and McGonagall had to fight to be heard.</p><p>"If you are of age, that is, 17 or older, you may stay." She answered. Nevertheless, when it came time for Harry's year to go, over half stayed, despite none being older than 16. Clearly realising it was an argument she would not win, and that they could use all the help they could get, McGonagall didn't push the issue, only forcing the departure of some of the younger years who had tried to stay.</p><p>Just as the last students had been evacuated, there was a hideous noise and Voldemort's voice rang out from no source that Harry could see.</p><p>"A brave attempt to hide the younger ones, but a pointless one. I do not wish to spill magical blood. It is precious, far too precious. I only want Harry Potter. Give me Harry Potter and I will leave in peace. Gove me Harry Potter and your families shall not suffer. You have one hour to deliver Potter to the front gates, or I shall ATTACK."</p><p>Harry was aware of everyone looking at him. He looked back, wondering how many of them were willing to sell him out for their families' sakes. Then, just as the silence grew deafening, Ginny stepped in front of him. "Well?" She asked, her low voice sounding like a shout in the utter quiet. "Anyone getting any funny ideas?" No one spoke. Then Luna came out to join her, also standing in front of Harry. Hermione joined them, then Ron. Suddenly people were flooding in and before he knew it, every student in the room was surrounding him, facing out, like an honour guard against an invisible threat. He had never felt so much a part of the Hogwarts family.</p><p>McGonagall clapped her hands, now strictly business. "Well, after that show of loyalty, I see no need for any doubt in the spirit of this army. But we will need organisation. Reinforcements are on the way, and for now, we will split up into groups, each defending important parts of the castle. One group will go with Professor Sprout to the collect supplies, then to the battlements. The three towers need to be covered, as well: one group to Ravenclaw Tower. Another to Gryffindor Tower. And a third to Astronomy Tower. Professor Flitwick will join those in Ravenclaw Tower before the hour is up once he has finished his defensive charms. The other two groups will be headed by-"</p><p>"Us!" Yelled a familiar voice, and Harry wheeled round to see his dads walking up the Great Hall towards them. Sirius was bouncing, looking ready for a fight, while Remus was more serious. Ironic but typical. He walked over just as they drew level with the gaggle of student defenders.</p><p>"How did you get here so fast?"</p><p>"We already had a fire connection, just needed to pop back in once we'd notified the right people!" Sirius grinned. He strode up to stand alongside McGonagall. He introduced himself to the students, then headed off with his group, throwing a wink in Harry's direction. Remus too, left, though not before tightly hugging Harry. Slowly the room emptied, until only Harry, Ron and Hermione stood there.</p><p>She was first to speak, pointing at Harry's clenched fist. "What's that, Harry?"</p><p>He realised he was still clutching the paper he'd pulled from Dumbledore's robes. He unfolded it and read aloud:</p><p>
  <em>Dear Harry</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope you can forgive the cliche, but I assume that if you are reading this, I am dead. I think we both know this has been happening for a while, the curse in my hand sapping my strength. However, as you are reading this, that means my death was rather more violent than a Horcrux curse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I imagine that you haven't much time, so I will attempt to keep this brief. I told you that Voldemort practiced Dark Arts, the likes of which had scarcely been seen before. The memory I asked you to procure from Professor Slughorn detailed this terrible magic. Lord Voldemort made Horcruxes, objects in which he could store his soul, so as to avoid death forever. While these still exist, he cannot die.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You and I, thankfully, have already destroyed two of three. Together they make up Voldemort's story, his legacy. The diary you found in your second year was one, the lasting memory of a young Tom Riddle, already power-hungry but no-one important yet. Then the one I found alone: Voldemort's family ring, that cursed me upon its destruction. The only connection Tom Riddle ever had to his long line of Slytherin ancestors, through his hated Gaunt relatives. And the third, representing his power and strength, the symbol of his Slytherin pride and the accomplishments his 16-year-old self could only dream of, still remains. The snake. Kill Nagini, Harry, and it is all over. He will be merely mortal, a human just like you and I. And, as I have clearly demonstrated, humans can die.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope you succeed, Harry. The fate of all wizards depends on it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Good luck,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Albus Dumbledore</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry stared down at the letter. It was almost ripped from how tightly he'd been holding into it, and Hermione had to prise it out of his hands. She read it quickly, summarised it for Ron, and they both looked at Harry. </p><p>Ron was the first to speak. "So, the snake's the answer. No biggie, just walk in, kill the snake, and then kill You-Know-Who. Problem solved." </p><p>"Walk in where, Ron?" Hermione said, sounding exasperated. "We don't even know where Voldemort is, let alone his snake. And if this true," she gestured to the letter, "He's probably sent the snake far away, so no one can get to it." </p><p>"No." Harry said, speaking his first words since seeing Dumbledore's body. "If the snake is in danger, he'll keep her close. He'll want to able to see her at all times, keep a constant watch." He looked up at the chair where Dumbledore had sat for so many school feasts, now empty. "We have to finish this, and that means taking down him and the snake." </p><p>"And Draco?" Hermione asked softly. </p><p>Harry shook his head; his mouth had gone dry. "I... I don't even know where Draco is right now. For all I know, he's-" </p><p>"I'm here." A small voice, uncharacteristically nervous came from behind them. For the second time that night, Harry turned to see someone walking up the Great Hall. Draco looked exhausted, and paler than usual. His eyes were haunted. They reminded Harry painfully of the broken boy he'd watched in Fourth Year. He met Draco in the middle and lifted his hand to cradle his cheek. Draco leaned into his touch. Then he straightened up abruptly, looking into Harry's eyes. "I'm so sorry love. It was Snape." </p><p>Harry was taken aback. "Snape? You're sure?" While the Potions Master had always been dodgy, he was a member of the Order. Harry found it hard to believe that Snape could have tricked - much less killed - Dumbledore. Draco nodded. </p><p>"He came and got all the sixth- and seventh-year Slytherins from our dorms. He sent most of them home to their parents, but he made me come with him to... to the Astronomy Tower. Dumbledore was there, surrounded by Death Eaters. Snape must have let them in the school. They were laughing. Snape stepped into their circle and..." Draco trailed off but Harry could guess what he'd left unsaid. He pulled his boyfriend into him, holding the blonde's head to his chest. </p><p>"Why did he take you?" Ron wanted to know. Draco looked at him from under Harry's chin. </p><p>"I don't really know. After... after he fell, they ran down to look at the body. I think some students must have seen because they scampered quite quickly. They all ran into the Forest, but Snape pushed me towards the castle, telling me to go to my parents. Instead, I came back here." Harry hugged him tighter, then let go. </p><p>"We don't have much time." He explained McGonagall's battle plans to Draco. "Plus, we need to kill the snake. Apparently, she's crucial." </p><p>"Nagini? That won't be easy, she's under constant watch even in normal situations, not to mention a deadly creature in her own right." </p><p>Ron frowned at his watch. "Half our time's gone, Harry. They'll be here in half an hour. Plus, even if you can get to the snake, how are you going to kill it?" </p><p>"Gryffindor's sword." Hermione said immediately. "It's in Dumbledore's office. That should do the trick." Harry nodded. That was doing something. Doing something was vastly preferable to nothing, which left him wallowing in grief. </p><p>So that was how they found themselves ten minutes later, looking at the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office, and shouting every kind of confection that they could think of, at it. </p><p>"Acid Pops!" </p><p>"Every Flavour Beans!" </p><p>"Fizzing Whizbee!" </p><p>"Cockroach Cluster!" </p><p>"Ice Mice!" </p><p>"Pepper Imps!" </p><p>Harry suddenly had a thought. "He wouldn't have changed it back, would he?" He stepped forward towards the gargoyle. "Sherbet Lemon." </p><p>It sprang aside to let them enter. He shared a guilty look with Draco and shrugged at Ron and Hermione. "It was the password the first time I came here, in second year." They all walked up the stairs and into the office. While the others started looking for the sword, Harry was completely distracted by the decor's newest addition. Above the chair, in the biggest portrait, sat Albus Dumbledore. He smiled down at Harry and the boy stepped closer. </p><p>"Hello Harry." </p><p>"Um, hello... Professor. So, you really are..." </p><p>"Dead? Yes, I believe so. Unintended but ultimately unavoidable. Do not pity the dead, remember Harry. Pity the liv-" </p><p>But before Portrait-Dumbledore could finish, Hermione's voice rang out. "It's not here, Harry." </p><p>"What? It has to be here!" He whirled to look at the shelf of the Sorting Hat, next to which a silver sword had stood for the last few years. But Hermione was right. There was nothing there. Harry looked back at Portrait-Dumbledore, whose blue eyes were twinkling just like they had in life. </p><p>"The sword does not wait, Harry. It has gone back to where it was before you retrieved it, until another Gryffindor is worthy to summon it." </p><p>"Oh." Harry mumbled. "How do we kill the snake, then?" </p><p>"The sword is not gone forever. Courage, valour and bravery will summon it again, from the same source." Resisting the urge to point out that those three were practically the same thing - Hermione and his father were clearly rubbing off on him - he tucked the Sorting Hat under his arm, thanked the portrait, and made an about turn, exiting the office. The other three followed him out, and they walked in silence back to the Great Hall. </p><p>In the distance, they could hear crackles and booms, presumably defensive spells being put up against the coming attack. There were no voices, that they could hear at least, and no screams. Harry took that as mild encouragement. He saw Ron check his watch and blanch slightly. "Two minutes," Harry heard him say under his breath. The four of them walked out together into the courtyard, where a crowd was forming. Clearly after laying down defences, the towers had been abandoned, as most of the Hogwarts force seemed to be here. As they moved to the front of the crowd, he saw other faces, too. Order members like Moody and Kingsley nodded to him, while old students, like the elder Weasleys and Oliver Wood, waved. His dads had clearly been successful at getting the word out. Harry took a deep breath and looked out to the distance, where he could just begin to hear many voices and many more footsteps. </p><p>The Invasion of Hogwarts had begun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They came slowly, some walking out of the Forest, others from across the drawbridge. Soon they drew close enough for Harry to see the faces of those at the front. Voldemort, of course, was leading. Harry spotted Nagini wrapped around his neck like a weirdly scaly scarf. To his left just behind him was Bellatrix Lestrange, who grinned widely when she saw Harry, and to his right was... Snape. Harry looked into the man's eyes with deepest revulsion, and saw what he had always known was there, below the surface. Pure evil. The man's thin lips were curled in a smirk, and when he looked to his master his expression could only be described as worshipful. In the row behind them, clearly considered lesser Death Eaters, were the Malfoys. Harry heard a sharp intake of breath from Narcissa and felt Draco grip his arm, hard, as mother and son locked eyes. </p><p>At a silent signal, the mass of black robes stopped. Harry scanned their forces. The majority were witches and wizards, joined by Inferi, werewolves, and two creatures at the back that Harry suspected were hags. He looked over to his right, and saw their own side's werewolf, gazing back at him with love, hand in hand with Sirius. Looking back at the enemy, Harry shuddered as he saw the Dementors flanking the group. His attention was diverted again as Voldemort spoke. </p><p>"Welcome, friends!" He proclaimed, raising his hands as if preaching. There were snorts of derision and shouts from the Hogwarts defenders, which the Dark Lord appeared to ignore. He continued. "We are not here to kill. We only want one of your number." His slit eyes narrowed, if that was possible, at Harry. Then, suddenly, his gaze shifted slightly. "Draco!" He called. </p><p>There was gasps and shrieks as students noticed the blonde was one of their number. Harry himself moved in front of Draco, shielding his boyfriend from whatever his nemesis intended. Voldemort smiled cruelly. "Oh Draco!" He called again in an almost sing-song tone, a truly bizarre contradiction with his fiendish appearance. Then his tone went deathly cruel again. "I think our little Slytherin has been hiding something." </p><p>Without warning, Harry suddenly felt himself being shoved to the side. He almost fell, but managed to right himself, and watched in disbelief as Draco walked towards Voldemort, stopping just a few feet in front of the pack of people. The Dark Lord swept out to join him, placing his thin, white hands on Draco's shoulders and turning him to face Harry. The blonde's face was unreadable. Then Voldemort shouted for the whole country to hear. "And now, my newest Death Eater" - there were gasps again, and Harry was vaguely aware of Hermione and Ron's horrified expressions looking at him - "you will prove your loyalty to me and complete your mission!" </p><p>He let go of Draco, who moved slowly in Harry's direction. Almost unconsciously, Harry began to mirror him, closing the gap. He felt arms trying to stop him, to pull him back, but he shook them all off. He met Draco exactly between the two armies, searching his face for any sign, any hint, that his boyfriend was still in there. Hoping against hope that it hadn't been a lie. He could feel his heart beating wildly, teetering on a precipice. Draco slipped his hand into his back pocket and forced something into Harry's palm. The secrecy of the action gave Harry hope. </p><p>His boyfriend's face was still impossible to decipher. Then Draco stepped even closer to him, pressed his lips on Harry's and stepped back, gone as quick as he'd come. Harry, shocked, was sure there would be reactions on both sides, but he was too focused on Draco even to hear them. He watched in mounting horror as Draco pulled out his wand, fearing for both himself and Draco. He looked down at the coin in his hand. Then it hit him. "No." he whispered, quiet enough that only Draco would hear him. "Not Plan A." </p><p>Draco didn't answer. He just pointed his wand at Harry and shouted a spell. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" </p><p>Harry felt his arms snap to his sides, his now frozen fingers grasping the coin so tightly it hurt. Slowly, he toppled backwards, hitting the ground hard. Looking up at the sky, he saw Draco lean over him and whisper something. Then he saw a strange blue glow, and he was falling. </p><p>Harry's last image was that of Draco's mournful face. He fell. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And fell. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And fell. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And fell. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And fell, eventually slamming his back into a hard floor. Struggling against his paralysis, he tried to roll, but quickly gave up. He knew where he was - the ceiling above him was that of the living room in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. What Draco had done was loving, stupid, foolish, and so very very brave. He just hoped that his boyfriend didn't pay the ultimate price to keep him safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco took in a shuddering breath as he stepped back and pointed his wand at Harry. There were gasps and screams, but everyone seemed frozen in place. Harry's face cycled through so many emotions: confusion, shock, heartbreak, horror, fear. Before he could lose nerve, Draco shouted a single incantation and a bolt of light shot towards Harry. Harry toppled over backwards, frozen in place by the Full Body-Bind Curse. A few Death Eaters clapped, and Bellatrix cackled. Then Draco whispered another spell. Suddenly, Harry glowed blue and vanished. There was an intake of breath as people looked around for the Golden Boy. Where had he gone? </p><p>Draco, on the other hand, looked only at his opponent. The younger Slytherin allowed himself a smirk of satisfaction at the confused, incredulous, and then enraged expressions cycling in succession across Voldemort's face. Then Draco's fear and worry returned, and his mouth straightened out into a hard line. </p><p>"You- You-" Voldemort was spitting, incandescent with fury. "You DARE?" </p><p>Draco stared him dead in the eye. "You're not getting Harry. Not now, not ever." There were murmurs as people realised what he had done. In his peripherals, he could see Remus and Sirius advancing either side of him at the head of the huge crowd. He had no time for them; he was entirely focused on the seething creature in front of him. Frankly, he was amazed he was still alive - Voldy must have just been too shocked to remember his magic. But the Dark Lord looked to be gathering his wits. </p><p>"You dare," he half whispered, "to try to keep Harry Potter from me?" In a flash, his wand was up. "CRUCIO!" He screamed. Draco was thrown to the ground, writhing in agony. Beyond the pain, he was vaguely aware that this seemed to have triggered the start of the battle, with curses and people being flung all around him. The torture lessened slightly, and he could hear the hissing voice yell "WHERE. IS. HARRY. POTTER?", punctuating each word by throwing Draco up into the air and bringing him crashing down to the ground. </p><p>Even if Draco had wanted to answer, in his jerking movement he probably would have bitten off his tongue. He stayed silent, trying desperately not to scream at the pain. 'This is where I die' he dimly thought, as his body began to block out the torment and shut down. He knew that he was okay with that. He'd already decided weeks ago that the world didn't need Draco Malfoy. He was just another teenage boy who got in over his head. Only Harry would really miss him, and while he felt guilty for hurting his love, eventually Harry would move on. He'd fall in love again, live his life, and he would be safe. As long as Harry was safe, he was at peace. At least his death had achieved something. How many people could say that, with their dying breath, they had helped stop the evilest wizard of all time? </p><p>Suddenly, the pain stopped, just as quickly as it had begun. Was this death? It was noisy. And not very peaceful. He felt himself being dragged along a floor by his wrists and heard a voice. </p><p>"DRACO! C'mon you great hairy goblin, get up." </p><p>He gasped some air into his lungs and opened his eyes to blinding light. The person dragging him let out a sigh of relief and let go. Draco pulled himself to a sitting position, blinking rapidly to adjust his vision, and realised that, not only was he still alive, but he was also still at Hogwarts. It appeared that someone had dragged him into an alcove, away from the heat of battle. Realising there was a figure standing over him, he looked up into the face of his rescuer and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. </p><p>"BLAISE?!" He whisper-shouted as he struggled to his feet. "What are you doing here?" </p><p>"My parents made me come," muttered his fellow Slytherin. "But I won't fight for Him. I'm getting out of here, come on!" He turned to go, but Draco caught his arm. </p><p>"I can't," he said, softly. "I have to finish this." </p><p>A look of understanding passed between the two boys. A look that said, 'Merlin we hate our Death Eater parents'. Blaise clasped Draco's hand. "You'd better survive this, or I'll kill you." </p><p>Draco smiled weakly. "Right back at you." It was heartening to know, as he watched Blaise sprint away, that not all of his classmates would blindly follow their pureblood parents' wishes. All the same, there were far too many fighting for the Dark. He took a few steps to ensure he'd regained his balance, and walked back into the fray, wand in hand. </p><p>As he moved through the throng of people, occasionally dodging and ducking hexes and firing back, he saw individual fights that stuck out to him more than others. Percy Weasley and one of his twin brothers were flooring Thicknesse; the other twin and another Gryffindor he didn’t recognise were taking down Yaxley; Ron was singlehandedly battling Scabior. Draco wished he could help, but he could have accidentally hit Ron if he sent a spell their way, and he had business elsewhere. </p><p>He reached the centre of the Great Hall, where the main battles seemed to be taking place. Voldemort was locked in a three on one duel, which was clearly what had distracted him from torturing Draco. Remus, Sirius, and Professor McGonagall circled the Dark Lord, throwing jinx after hex his way, but seemed to be having little effect. Meanwhile Bellatrix was dancing madly, lashing out curses at her three opponents: Granger, the Weasley girl and the weird Ravenclaw. Draco aimed a hex at his aunt's back but was interrupted by the sight of Hagrid bodily throwing Macnair across the room. </p><p>He looked back. In his moment of distraction, Bellatrix had managed to connect a curse with the Ravenclaw, who now lay motionless on the ground. The Weaselette roared, a fiercer and louder noise than any Draco had ever heard. She looked like a woman on a warpath, and even his aunt looked hesitant for a second. The Weasley girl fired a storm of light from her wand, hitting the elder witch square in the face. Bellatrix fell, clutching her nose and screaming in pain. From beneath her hands came gigantic bats, and Draco recalled Harry once telling him about Weasley's proficiency with the Bat-Bogey Hex. She and Granger were now knelt over the Ravenclaw, the ginger girl sobbing. "Luna no, no, PLEASE, no!" Draco ran over and checked the girl's pulse. There was a faint beat. </p><p>"She's still alive." He said, urgently. "Get her out of here!" They nodded, and the younger girl pulled Luna up into her arms with surprising strength. The two rushed off and Draco turned to face his aunt. She was purple in the face, and her wrathful eyes were fixated on him. </p><p>"YOU UNGRATEFUL BOY!" She screamed. "How DARE you turn against your master? How DARE you defy the Dark Lord?" </p><p>Draco laughed in her face. "My master? The only one with control over me is hundreds of miles away. I just sent him there." </p><p>Too enraged to speak, she screamed incoherently at him, raising her wand. Draco's wand came up too, and they began a deadly duel. Light flashed and all other battles around them faded away until they could have been the only people in the universe. All Draco could focus on was staying alive, but he was sorely out matched. Bellatrix had been fighting for years, and he was still only 16. She was just too quick for him, and all Draco could do was watch as a red bolt soared from the end of her wand and hit him squarely in the chest. He flew back, hit something hard, and everything went black. </p><p>An onlooker could be forgiven for thinking someone was being disembowelled, so agonized was the scream that echoed around the Hogwarts courtyard. Duels momentarily stopped, as everyone turned to look at the source of the sound. Everyone, that is, except those involved in the still-raging three-versus-Voldemort battle. Aside from them, everyone watched as Bellatrix turned, face to face with her sister. </p><p>"Draco..." Narcissa choked. Then she screamed again. "DRACO!" She turned on her sister. "YOU KILLED MY SON!" </p><p>Bellatrix laughed, albeit uncertainly this time. "Cissy, he was a traitor! You heard him, he-" </p><p>But she didn't get another word out. A jet of green light erupted from Narcissa's wand, colliding with Bellatrix. Voldemort spared a single glance towards his favourite servant, only to see her crumple to the ground, dead. His roar of rage blasted away his three opponents. Narcissa barely even had time to look around for her son's body before she was thrown to the floor by a Killing Curse, cast by the Dark Lord himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he came to, for the second time that morning, Draco saw an even more unlikely face than he had the first time. It was freckled for one thing, with ginger hair. </p><p>"Good. You're not dead." His waker said, sounding playful but relieved. Draco blinked a few times. </p><p>"Ron?" He asked. The ginger person laughed. </p><p>"Nope, not ickle Ronnie-kins." </p><p>Confused, Draco tried to get up. They helped him to his feet, and he looked the person up and down. His waker was tall and had a mischievous smile. "One of the Weasley twins." He said, relieved. </p><p>"Pleased to make your acquaintance. I'd try and kill you, but since you snogged Harry before sending him off with a portkey, I thought I'd wake you up instead. I'm Gred. Or Forge, I don't mind which." He held out a hand. Draco shook it, still slightly confused. Probably a head wound, not that he could deal with it now. Gred/Forge made sure he was steady and skipped off, back into the heat of battle. </p><p>Feeling a sense of deja vu, Draco started walking through fights again. He tried to avoid the bodies scattered on the floor, but the first dead face he saw threatened to overwhelm him. His mother lay face-up, her wand arm outstretched, and her sister's body beside her. He picked his mother's corpse up, struggling under the weight, and placed her gently in a window seat. With her eyes closed, she could have been sleeping. He turned away with a heavy heart and weaved through duelling pairs. </p><p>With a jolt, he came across his other parent - an interesting sight of Sirius vs Lucius. Remus was nowhere to be seen, and Draco prayed he was still alive. He didn't think Harry would survive the loss. Walking up to the duelling in-laws, he pushed his father's arm. Lucius didn't seem to notice, busy firing bolt after bolt of light at Harry's dad. So instead, Draco sent a well-aimed Jelly-Legs Curse at his father. Lucius, taken completely by surprise, fell to his knees. Sirius looked shocked, then saw Draco and grinned. He sauntered up to Lucius, now restrained by his own son, and punched him in the face. Lucius was knocked out cold and slumped to the floor. Draco kicked his body. </p><p>"Good one, Sirius!" called Remus, who was whirling past, locked in a fight with Dolohov. Sirius looked alarmed, shifting into Padfoot and racing after them. Draco moved on, trying to reach the centre of the battle. He saw a large, hairy body fall from somewhere high. Greyback hit the stone and didn't move again. Looking up, he saw Hermione peering out of a window on the second floor. She looked a bit battered but otherwise no worse for wear, returning his thumbs up with a small smile. He walked on. </p><p>All of a sudden, he tripped on something on the floor, and looked down. It was Professor McGonagall. His blood turned to ice until he noticed the slight rise and fall of her chest. So, she was still breathing, just stunned. Draco knelt down and muttered the counter-curse. McGonagall sat bolt upright and looked around. She saw Draco and relaxed, allowing him to help her off the floor. She insisted that she was fine, but Draco still directed her towards Madam Pomfrey, who'd started a mini hospital in the Great Hall. Professor Flitwick was standing guard over her and the patients. Only she'd gone did Draco notice her opponent, also lying on the ground but very much dead. Severus Snape. He had no pity for his godfather, traitor to Dumbledore as he was, and didn't even move the body. </p><p>Just then, he heard a scream. Turning in the direction it had come from, he saw Molly Weasley standing over a ginger-haired body. The playful boy who'd woken Draco up now lay unmoving. He stood there in shock, saw her husband try to comfort her, and Ron kneeling on the ground beside his brother. A Death Eater barrelled towards them, but Draco sprinted over and intercepted the attack, throwing him back with all the power he could muster. When that one had been dealt with, he turned back to see Molly Weasley advancing on another, who suddenly looked very scared. Rookwood might have worked in the Department of Mysteries, but Draco couldn't imagine anything in there even came close to a grieving mother on the warpath. Rookwood turned to flee but hadn't even gotten two steps before Mrs Weasley's bolt of green light had hit him squarely in the back. </p><p>Draco hated to leave them behind, but he had bigger fish to fry. Finally making to the centre, he saw Voldemort standing alone, aside from the snake, which still coiled around his shoulders. He seemed to be waiting for someone, eyes closed. They snapped open, however, as Draco approached. The Dark Lord looked on the edge of snarling, but he spoke quietly. Somehow, over the din of battle, Draco heard him. </p><p>"Where is Harry Potter?" </p><p>"You'll never find him." Draco yelled. "So, you can either deal with me, or FUCK OFF!" </p><p>The older Slytherin appeared to almost smile. "Well then, if I can't get it out of you that way, I'll have to search your mind." </p><p>Draco barely had time to process his words before a horrible pain erupted in his head. He wondered dimly, falling to his knees, if this was how Harry felt when his scar hurt. Somehow, he doubted it. This was less of a burn, which was how his boyfriend usually described it, and more of a searching, digging pain, like someone was cutting the memories out of his mind with a rusty spoon. But then, as quickly as it had started, it stopped. Draco, shaking himself, glanced up and realised Voldemort had been distracted again, this time by... his in-laws. </p><p>Sirius and Remus were standing on either side of Voldemort, once again fighting for their lives. Draco forced himself to his feet and joined in, flinging every hex, jinx and curse he could possibly imagine at the Dark Lord. They were having no effect, and after a while he was beginning to lose hope. Sirius was blasted away by one of Voldemort's curses, which diverted Remus' attention just enough for Voldemort to hit him, too. He turned to Draco, that cruel smile playing on his lips again. Draco knew objectively that a 16-year-old could never beat the greatest Dark wizard of all time, but he nevertheless readied himself to try. And if not, to die, but to die defending this home of his. Defending Harry, the home of his heart. </p><p>Except just as Voldemort pointed his wand at him, the older wizard froze. Wasting no time, Draco roared "Expelliarmus!", freeing him of his wand. Draco was so focused on catching the flying stick - which he did - that it took him a minute to see what had happened. Voldemort was still facing him, a look of shock on the old man's face. The tail of Nagini still curled around his neck, but it was strangely limp. And behind him was Neville Longbottom, covered in blood, with a sword in his hand and, at his feet, a raggedy old hat, and the head of a snake. </p><p>Voldemort's silent scream never made it past his lips. Witches and wizards all around turned away from their own fights and sent bolts of light his way. Without his wand, and overwhelmed, Voldemort was virtually defenceless, and keeled over onto the stone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry started, as much as he could fully paralysed, at the sound of the front door being slammed open. Then he heard sprinting footsteps, and Draco's beautiful face came into view. Shaking, he pulled out his wand and muttered the counter-curse, pulling Harry into the tightest embrace of all time as soon as he was on his feet. Suddenly, Draco stepped back, like he was unsure of his actions. As he looked like he was about to launch into an explanation, Harry saved them both some trouble and time and collided his lips against Draco's. Eventually he pulled away, as multiple people starting filing into the room. Ministry officials, it looked like. Harry looked at all of them, looked at Draco, and asked half-question, half-statement he was dreading the answer to. </p><p>"It's over." </p><p>"No. It's not over." Draco's mouth was a thin line. "It's not over till he's dead." </p><p>They were taken to a vault far underground. It lay beneath the Ministry of Magic and had but one large chamber. As the group came to the door, they paused. Kingsley looked at Harry. </p><p>"You have to be the one to end it, Harry. You have to kill him." </p><p>"No." Harry shook his head. "I... I can't." He looked around at the faces of shock and disappointment. "I'm sorry. I know he killed my mother and so many others and he's evil, but I've seen too much death. I won't do it." </p><p>A hubbub of voices rose up, shouts and arguments breaking out. But one voice cut through all the rest. "I'll do it." </p><p>Harry looked at the man next to him. "Draco..." </p><p>Draco looked back, addressing the crowd but keeping eye contact. "We'll do it together. He killed my mother too." </p><p>With that, the vault was unlocked and the two of them ushered inside. Sitting at a small table, wearing Anti-Apparition cuffs, frozen in place and cloaked in as many anti-magic spells as could be found, was the Darkest wizard of all time. His eyes flicked up as they walked towards him. Harry thought he looked almost sad. Without his wand, aura of power and supporters, he just looked like a frail, hunched old man with vaguely serpentine features. Then Harry looked at Draco and knew it was time. </p><p>History books would later record the heroic triumph of good over evil as Harry Potter, the courageous hero of all wizard-kind, symbolically slew He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Those in the room, however, knew that the Boy Who Lived never did it. His innate sense of goodness repelled the idea of taking a helpless man's life, even a man so evil as this one. Those looking on that day, though they never spoke a word of what had occurred, witnessed as Draco Malfoy took out his wand, pressed the tip to the Dark Lord's forehead and spoke a single incantation. </p><p>Then it was over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Epilogue: Thirteen Years Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry always found the anniversaries hard, even after so many years. Maybe it was the memories that still seemed so fresh. Maybe it was the media frenzy that meant he couldn't avoid the faces of the fallen. Not that they ever left him anyway. They would be with Harry to his dying day, but at least it no longer killed him to think of them. Now they seemed more like old friends, missed but not forgotten, a reminder of more dangerous times that could never be repeated. </p><p>Just as Harry did every year, he got out of bed, dressed, and went for a walk. He walked for almost half an hour, until he reached Hyde Park. Treading the familiar yet mostly unknown path, it wasn't long before he stood in front of a door in the middle of a hedge. He opened the door and stepped through, into a beautiful garden. </p><p>It was circular, with flowerbeds all around the outside - home to magical and Muggle flowers of every variety. Delicate silver vines twisted up the sides of the hedge walls. And right at the centre was the garden's main feature. A tall plinth of white marble stood there, inscribed with gold lettering. As Harry drew closer, it was easier to make out each name. There were many. Too many. All in all, over fifty people had given their lives fighting Voldemort thirteen years ago. </p><p>He stepped even closer, now right in front to it. Harry ran his hand down the list of names. He paused occasionally, whenever he came across a name more personal than the rest. </p><p>.... Alastor Moody.... </p><p>...Nymphadora Tonks.... </p><p>.... Fred Weasley.... </p><p>...Oliver Wood.... </p><p>Even those whom he hadn't known as well threatened to cause tears. Pansy Parkinson, a friend of Draco's who had defected and been killed by Greyback for her bravery. Colin Creevey, a boy too young to die but stubborn to the last. Narcissa Malfoy. </p><p>It had taken Harry a long time to forgive himself for their deaths, helped along the way by Ron, Hermione and all his friends, and of course Draco. </p><p>Others had died, too, who weren't commemorated here. Crabbe, Bellatrix, Snape, Rookwood and Scabior could rot for all he cared. And their comrades could too - surviving Death Eaters like Draco's father, condemned to a now Dementor-free Azkaban. This garden was his safe space to grieve those who deserved it. </p><p>The first anniversary had been the hardest. He'd cried almost all day, remembering what little he'd seen of the battle and wishing he could have helped with the rest. It was also the day of his biggest ever fight with Draco. Harry had felt awful that he wasn't there, insisting he could have helped if he had, and had taken it out on his boyfriend. Draco had been patient and loving, reminding Harry that he would have had to kill, and that many more people could have got hurt trying to protect him. With Harry gone, it was no longer about one boy versus Voldemort. Instead, it was brave people defending Hogwarts, their families, and the entire wizarding world from the forces of evil. Eventually Harry had understood and spent the rest of the day crying in Draco's arms. </p><p>On the second anniversary, there had been so many reporters camped outside Grimmauld Place that Harry could barely leave the house for a week. To his utter disgust, most of the Daily Prophet's article had focused on the revelation of his relationship during the battle. Not those who had fought, or the lives that were lost. Not the great sacrifices that were made. </p><p>By the fifth anniversary, the hurt had lessened a little, and the tone of press coverage more celebratory than mournful. Now, thirteen years later, people had healed and grown. The children going to Hogwarts had never lived during wartime. Voldemort and everything he stood for was being well and truly left in the past, and there was hope and new life blooming. Harry saw that in the lives all around him. Hermione and Ron were married with two girls and steadily on their ways to Minister for Magic and Head Auror, respectively. Captain of the Holyhead Harpies Ginny was in an open relationship with Luna, editor of the Quibbler and part-time botanist. She and Draco often worked closely on potions for his small-time business. Even Neville got his happily ever after - he and Hannah Abbot had just taken over teaching Herbology from Pomona Sprout, who was enjoying her well-earned retirement. </p><p>And of course, Harry saw love and hope in his own family. His beloved Draco, husband of eleven years, and his three gorgeous children. The four of them were his pride and joy. Looking around the garden, he smiled sadly. He'd had it commissioned on that terrible first anniversary and put up wards so it would be impenetrable to all but him. Draco and he shared almost everything, but in this he needed to be alone. </p><p>Absent-mindedly, he rubbed the scar on his forehead, another reminder of loneliness. Over the years, it had been a symbol of hope, of peace, and of the rebellion. But now it was almost calming. It hadn't hurt him in thirteen years. All was well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Obituary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6th January 2029 <br/>War hero Remus Lupin has passed away in his sleep aged 68, following a short illness and a lifelong battle with lycanthropy. A beloved father, husband, grandfather, and friend, he will be dearly missed. Many of the public recognised him for adopting Harry Potter, or his role in the original and rebuilt Orders of the Phoenix during both Wizarding Wars. For those who knew him, however, he was just Moony - a kind, patient, down-to-earth bloke who always had wise advice and a bar of chocolate to hand. He is survived by his husband Sirius Lupin, son Harry Malfoy-Potter, son-in-law Draco Malfoy-Potter and three grandchildren James Sirius, Scorpius Remus, and Lily Narcissa.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>